Love Knows No Boundaries
by BlueEyedAngelx3
Summary: Growing up in the early 1900's & early 1920's Jack and Rose are from two completely different worlds. Rose is a first class, 16 year old young woman who wants desperately to break free from her mothers controlling grasp, will Jack be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**March 31st 1909**_

**Jack**

Jack looked around miserably. He was at a loss for what to do, he could no longer stand to live here, but yet, he couldn't bring himself to leave either. For the sake of his siblings, and his mother, he had to stay.

Jack hated his father. His father was the type of man that Jack hoped he would never be. This is why he wanted to escape, if his friends, or his family ever knew what he had done, been doing, he would be judged, severely.

You see, Jack was an artist, or more accurately he aspired to be. When he was 11 years old he had gotten his first job, working out on the Di Rossi farm, with his best friend, Fabrizio. Fabrizio's family owned the farm, and his mother was a very kind woman. She had offered Jack the job when he had told her he needed something to help support his family, being the oldest child in the Dawson family, and seeing as his mother had recently lost her job as a part-time seamstress.

Fabrizio's mother Isabella paid Jack 2 dollars an hour, and Jack usually worked about 6 hours a day, earning him 12 dollars each day. With this new found income, Jack decided he would like to attend the art class that they offered at the community centre for aspiring artists. He knew he had wanted to be an artist one day, and drawing landscapes and portraits had always interested him, but he knew that drawing was considered girly, and if his father or siblings ever found out about it, they would call him a sissy.

Only Jack's mother, Janelle Dawson knew of his dreams, and aspirations, and supported him 100%. She also knew that his father should not be told, until Jack was absolutely certain he could make a living at it. For if he could not make any money off of it, Janelle knew that his father, John would not be very happy about it. As it was already considered a woman's fancy to be a artist.

Jack had six other siblings, 2 brothers and 4 sisters. Their names were Dorothy, Grace, Marie, Margaret, James, and Joseph. Dorothy was 14 Grace was 13, Marie was 12, Margaret and James were 10, and Joseph was 8. Jack, being the oldest, was 16.

When Jack started attending the art class, he was already quite talented, even his instructor thought so, and she knew it wouldn't be long until Jack was getting paid to do portraits. She had absolute confidence in him.

But Jack's life was about to change, he was about to meet the most amazing girl he had ever set eyes on, and his heart was about to be forever hers.

_**April 1st 1909**_

**Rose**

Rose had never been particularly outgoing. She had never had many friends, and she was quite shy. Rose was different. She was among the wealthiest class in Philadelphia, but she didn't really enjoy it. Actually, she didn't enjoy it at all. She hated it.

You see, Rose wanted freedom, she wanted the chance to showcase her independence, she wanted her own life. She hated that her mother controlled every single aspect of her life now, and she never thought she would be able to break free.

On this particular morning Rose awoke in her soft comfy bed to the sound of birds chirping. She glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall, it read 7:00 am. She sighed sleepily, wondering why she was awake already. She slowly crawled out of bed and wandered over to the window, and slid it open. The morning air was surprisingly warm for April, and the sun shone brightly.

"Rose! Get up darling! We're leaving in 20 minutes! We're going wedding dress shopping, and Cal will be joining us afterwards for a luncheon with the Philadelphia society!" Ruth Dewitt-Bukator called up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm already awake mother, and I'm nearly ready!" Rose called back angrily. She had been in a good mood until her mother had decided to tell her what she was going to be doing that day.

"How can you be nearly ready? I haven't even heard you call for the maid to help you with your hair!" Ruth called back.

Suddenly the door swung open and Ruth was standing in the doorway. Her eyes flashed menacingly as she took in her daughters appearance.

"Rose! What do you think your doing? Your not nearly ready! You look as though you've merely rolled out of bed and have decided to take on the day like this! Honestly Rose, I don't understand you. You live as though you want to be a poor woman, always wanting to do things yourself, there's a reason we have maids you know." Ruth said angrily.

"Oh, stop it mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"Rose, get yourself ready right now! Don't you dare talk back to me like that. You will do what I say, and you will respect my authority." Ruth growled. "Now call for the maid to lace your corset and do your hair, and for gods sakes, apply a little make-up! You look like the living dead." She spat.

Rose looked back at her, hurt clear in her green eyes, but Ruth didn't care. She merely spun around and stalked out of her daughters bedroom, leaving her cruel words to sink in.

Rose walked over to her mirror and sat down on the small stool in front of it. She looked at her reflection and flinched. Her mother was right, she did look awful. She carefully applied some foundation, and a little bit of mascara, then she called for the maid.

"Trudy!"

"Yes miss Rose?"

"I need you to come upstairs to lace my corset, and do my hair!" Rose called

"Coming miss!" Trudy called back. She was there in a matter of seconds.

**A/N What do you guys think? (I edited it up a bit from the last time i posted, Do you like it? I'm trying to do something a bit different with the characters, you'll see what i mean soon enough :3 . Read & please review! It would mean a lot. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Special thanks to Ms Gatsby for reviewing! Here's chapter two!**

Chapter 2

_April 1st 1909_

**Jack**

Jack had been living in Wisconsin since he was born. His parents had lived here all of their lives, and had met, fell in love, and started a family here. Now that love was running down the drain, and Jack couldn't stand seeing his parents fight this way. He needed to get away, somehow. He was only 16, yet he considered himself quite mature for his age, and was ready to go out into the world and start living his own life. He was sick of his parents, sick of his siblings, and sick of Chippewa Falls.

He'd been taking the art classes at the community centre for 5, almost 6 years now, and he knew that he was getting rather good at portraits, and landscapes, and any other type of drawing really.

On this morning, of April 1st, 1909 something happened that made up his mind.

Jack awoke at precisely 9:00 am.

"Shit!" He muttered to himself, realising he had overslept.

He quickly got out of bed, pulled on a pair of trousers and suspenders, along with a dirty white T-Shirt, it didn't really matter if his clothes were clean or not, they would wind up dirty anyway, he was only heading out to work on the De Rossi Farm. He ran a hand through his messy shaggy overgrown hairdo, and rushed to the bathroom to give his teeth a quick scrub.

Then he raced down the rickety old staircase and into the kitchen.

"Jack, what are you still doing home? I thought you had left hours ago! It's already… 9:00!" Janelle Dawson exclaimed.

"I know mom, I uh, overslept." Jack replied quickly, grabbing a piece of bread and popping it into the toaster.

"Well, you better call Isabella and let her know why you're running late. You were supposed to be at the farm 3 hours ago already." Janelle said nervously. She didn't want Jack to lose his job, though Isabella had always been a good friend of hers, and Fabrizio, her son had always been a good friend of Jacks.

"I will mom, I'll explain everything once I get there. Don't worry" Jack replied reassuringly, taking the toast out of the toaster and buttering it.

At that moment, Jack's father stalked into the room.

"What the hell are you still doing here Jack!" John yelled angrily "Do you want to lose your job! Do you have any responsibility in your life! You're 16 years old for god's sake! You're a man and it's about time you started acting like one! If you're not going to go to you job, and start helping to provide for this family, then you can just get the hell out!" John roared.

That was the last straw. Something inside Jack's brain snapped, and he had finally had enough.

"Fine! I will! I don't need you or your charity! I've been making money to support this family for years, maybe it's about time you got off your lazy ass and do something to support us!" Jack screamed back at his father. "I'm out of here. I'm tired of this town and I'm tired of you!" He stomped back up the old rickety stairs, nearly falling through the third one from the top, that was a bit rotten. "Oh, and fix these god-damn stairs!" He yelled.

Once he stomped back into his small bedroom, of which he shared with his younger brother Joseph, who was already at school, he marched over to the tiny chest of drawers and began to pack all of his clothes into an old tattered rucksack. He didn't have very many of his own possessions, so it didn't take very long at all.

Once this was done he marched back down the stairs. His mother was crying hysterically. Of course Jack felt bad but he would write to her as soon as he figured out where he was going, he hoped with all his soul that one day, she would understand his decision.

**Rose**

Their maid, Trudy had successfully laced Rose's corset, and was in the process of doing Rose's hair when Ruth walked back into her daughters bedroom.

"Put this on." Ruth said coldly as she handed Rose a beautiful looking dress.

"Yes mother." Rose replied, her voice sounded dead, even to her.

"Once you've put that on, meet me downstairs in the sitting room. We have a few important matters to discuss before our excursion to the wedding dress shops." Ruth said quickly as she left Rose's bedroom.

"Yes mother." Rose replied yet again with the same dead voice, and a dead expression upon her features to match, showing absolutely no emotion.

"There you are Miss Rose, all finished." Trudy said proudly, admiring her work. Rose thanked Trudy, and she left the bedroom, leaving Rose to dress in what her mother had told her to.

Rose looked at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She hated the way she looked. She resembled her mother with this hairdo, and this dress. She looked unbelievably uptight, and anyone who saw her, but didn't know the true her, would probably pass judgements, and think she was an uptight little rich girl. A snob.

Rose wished she could take her hair out if this ridiculous up do. Her curly fiery hair was rather thick, and having it up like this often gave her a headache, she preferred to wear it down, but was very rarely allowed to, as her preferences didn't matter, and probably never would. As long as she was pleasing everyone else but herself.

Rose took one last loathing look at herself in the mirror, and then turned and retreated out her bedroom door, down the corridor, and down the staircase. When she arrived in the sitting room, Ruth was already there waiting.

"Rose, we need to discuss your wedding dress, and my preferences for it." Ruth started seriously.

Of course, her preferences. They were having this discussion to talk about her mothers preferences for her wedding gown. Not Rose's preferences, the one who was actually getting married in it, but Ruth's preferences, the person who would give her away, since her father wasn't here to do so.

"Well then, explain. What preferences do you have for my wedding gown." Rose snapped grumpily.

"Do not take that tone with me Rose. As I said before, you will respect my authority, and the decisions that I make for you."

"My god! Did you hear a word you just said mother! Why can't I make my own decisions? Why must you decide every aspect of my life for me!" Rose yelled at her mother, she had reached her breaking point. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe I don't even want to get married! I don't love Cal! I never will. He's a typical wealthy man, and I don't want any part of this life I was born into! I want to be free!" Rose screamed at Ruth.

"Why are you being so selfish!"

"I'm being selfish!"

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name, that name is the only card we have to play Rose! It is a fine match with Hockley, it will ensure our survival. I don't understand you." Ruth said, she sounded genuinely confused, she couldn't understand Rose's behaviour lately at all. She had everything in the world, she had everything that many young women Rose's age would kill to have, many women Rose's age would absolutely love to be in her position, but Rose acted like she didn't appreciate any of it, and Ruth found this very aggravating.

"It's so unfair." Rose said quietly, her anger had somewhat subsided with her mother's speech, because she knew she was right. Her father had left them, particularly Rose in this position. If she had any reason to be angry at anyone, it was him. She knew that marrying Cal would save their family, save the Dewitt-Bukator name, and would save her mother from winding up poor, working as a seamstress, and seeing all of their fine possessions sold off at auction.

"Of course it's unfair, we're women. Our choices are never easy." Ruth replied thoughtfully. Perhaps she had finally gotten through, and reached her daughter.

Rose sighed "What are your requirements for my wedding gown mother?" She questioned.

Ruth smiled, she had finally gotten through to her daughter, and had finally managed to stress how important it was that she marry Cal Hockley. Even if Rose didn't love him, that didn't really matter, as long as Rose was a good actress like Ruth had been, and put on a show that she really did care for Cal, they would be saved. After all, Ruth had only married Thomas Bukator, Rose's father for his money, and nothing more. Ruth was suddenly stricken with fear, what if the same thing happened to her Rose? What if Cal suddenly passed away, and left Rose with nothing but debt? Then they would be in the same position as they already were, with no one to save them.

Ruth quickly dismissed this horrible thought. This was the reason she herself had gotten to know Cal Hockley, to ensure the same mistakes were not made, and she was sure that Cal was much more responsible with his money than her husband had been. Or so she thought.

**A/N So, what do you guys think? Please review! If i got a few more reviews, it would give me a bit more motivation to keep writing, and update regularily. :P I also accept constructive critism, as i said previously, so if there's something that doesn't seem right, or i've made some sort of mistake let me know! I want to become a better writer. Thanks! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I want to thank GirlFromNorth & DeliciousDiCapri0 for reviewing! Thanks so much you guys, means a lot :D x3 . Sorry for the long wait, and lack of updates. I had a bit of a writers block on this one, but i had a sudden inspiration, and i'm back on track with this story. Anyway, on with the chapter! Remember to review & tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 3

**Rose**

Later that morning, Rose was sitting in a stuffy wedding dress shop, as Ruth sauntered around taking in all the different dresses, with their unique designs, lengths, and veils.

"What about this one Rose?" Ruth asked her, pointing out a long flowing dress, with a 8 foot length train, and long sleeves. Rose hated it. It screamed royalty.

Rose knew that once she married Caledon Hockley, she would be considered royalty, and this was an aspect she disliked most of all. She knew the stereotypes that came with royalty, she didn't want any part of it, for she wasn't that way at all. But no one would ever know the real her, she was destined to live a life she didn't want, destined to be a person she despised, and destined to live a life full of fake smiles, endless parties and polo matches, with the same narrow people, and the same mindless chatter. Her future looked unbelievably bleak, and there was nothing she could do. She knew blowing up at her mother again wouldn't do her any good, in fact it would probably get her into a position where she would end up in the corner of her bedroom like a sulky 5 year old child.

Instead of saying anything she was thinking, Rose pasted a fake, cheesy smile on her face and answered; "It's beautiful mother, if this is the dress you want for me, this is the dress I shall wear on my wedding day."

Ruth beamed at her daughter "Excellent. Excuse me, we'll take this one." Ruth called over to the salesclerk.

"Of course Mrs. Dewitt-Bukator, a fine choice!" The salesclerk exclaimed taking the dress from the rack and bringing it over to Rose. "We'll need to take some measurements though, I don't think this one will fit you." She said, somewhat rudely in Rose's opinion but her mother agreed at once.

"Oh yes, we'll need to have one custom made for you Rose, I don't think your hips will fit into this one." Ruth said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Rose was hurt, she was used to people giving her compliments on her curvy figure, and she didn't think her mother was disappointed in her daughter for being this way, it wasn't really her fault after all.

"Alright mother." Rose said, and then turning towards to clerk "Do what you have to do." Rose said coldly. She didn't much care for the way the clerk was judging her on her appearance alone.

"Are you sure you want to purchase this dress? For I'm sure we could find one that more appropriately suits your body shape." The clerk said to Rose.

What was wrong with this woman! Rose thought that people of lower social economy like this were due to treat people like Rose with respect, especially when it came to matters such as this. The clerk certainly treated her mother with respect. But maybe it was because Rose was still just a child in everyone else's eyes, and that they could talk down to her as such.

Rose also saw the judgments being made about her all over the clerks face, and she was right. The clerk was thinking that she was slightly fat, that she had a chubby school girl face, that she looked much too young to be seeking a wedding dresses, and was wondering what kind of man would ever want to marry her in the first place with the type of stubborn attitude she was showing towards her. Although Rose was of 1st class, she didn't seem very polite.

Rose's temper flared "Yes, I'm quite sure this is the dress I would like. It's the dress my mother picked out for me, and it is the one I will wear. Now do whatever measurements you must, and get out of my sight." Rose spat through gritted teeth.

The clerk looked slightly taken aback by Rose's words, but made no comment and did as Rose said.

**Jack**

The late afternoon sun shone on Jack's face, as he lay in the grass, of his best friend Fabrizio's lawn. His blue eyes were closed, and his breathing even. He was only pretending to sleep though. Fabrizio was sitting next to him in the grass, and he didn't much feel like talking about the fight that had happened, let alone anything else, so here he lay, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened that morning, and that the two of them were simply on one of their afternoon breaks from milking the cows.

Finally, after about 10 minutes Jack sighed and opened his eyes. The sunshine hit them and he cried out shielding them with his hand. "God damn that's bright" he muttered. Fabrizio chuckled

"So, Fabri… I think I'm leaving Wisconsin." Jack told his friend seriously.

"What? Why?" Fabrizio questioned, confusion in his dark eyes.

This was the part Jack was dreading, telling Fabri about the fight with his father, and how he didn't have a place to stay any longer. When he first arrived here earlier that morning, he had hidden his rucksack in one of the rose bushes near the little house, and had only told Isabella that he was very sorry for being late, and explained how he had overslept. Isabella forgave him of course, being the generous woman she was and only took 25 cents out of his pay for the day.

"Well, me and my pops kind of got into a huge fight this morning. I said some things that have been nagging at me about him for a long time. I knew it wasn't really my place to say them, but I didn't care. I lost control, and he told me to get the hell out, so I told him I would." Jack tried to explain with as little detail about their conversation as possible.

Fabrizio still looked puzzled, he knew Jack wasn't telling him everything, but he did understand on some level. He knew Jack's father wasn't much of a man, though he would never say such a thing to Jack, or anyone else for that matter. "I understand, so where are you going to stay?" Fabrizio asked his best friend.

"Well… I have no idea. I guess I'll get myself a motel room somewhere. Maybe head down to Santa Monica, and then… I don't know. But I do know I want to see the world. I want to see every inch of this planet before I have to leave it, and make each day count. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next." Jack said thoughtfully, thinking everything over. He wasn't sure what he was going to do to get from place to place, he couldn't count on a steady job if he was travelling, and if he didn't have a job, he wouldn't have any money, and how was he supposed to survive then? This thought scared Jack, he hadn't thought of the money aspect at all, he forgot that he would need money for food, and shelter.

Fabrizio nodded, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Jack, do you think… maybe I could go with you?" Fabri asked.

A look of shock crossed Jack\s features for a moment, but he quickly wiped his face clean of all emotion. "I don't know about that Fabri. You'd have to leave your mom, and your sisters, and who knows when you would see them again." Jack replied

"I know, but what you just said inspired me, I want to see the world too Jack, and it's not everyday you get the opportunity to see it with your best friend." Fabri retorted with a smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile back at his Italian friend. He remembered when Fabrizio's family had first immigrated to Chippewa Falls from their small town in Italy, and how he and Fabri had become fast friends, at only the age of 5. Now, 11 years later they were still best friends, and nothing could come between them and their friendship, not even a woman.

**Rose**

Rose and Ruth entered the restaurant late that afternoon, it was as stuffy in the restaurant as it had been in the dress shop, and about 10 times more humid. Rose could feel the sweat starting to pour down her face, and as she knew it wasn't very ladylike to sweat, she tried to fan herself with her hand.

"Mother, it's stifling in here. Don't these places own air vents?" Rose asked irritably. She was tired, hot, cranky, and just wanted to go home and curl up with a good book.

"I don't know Rose. I would assume they would, it is one of the finest restaurants in the city. Perhaps they're just having difficulties with the vents." Ruth replied, her face concerned. Ruth, thinking along the same lines as Rose knew it was very unladylike to sweat, and was also trying very hard to keep cool. "Let's visit the ladies room before we sit down to lunch, I have a compactor in my purse, we can re-apply our foundations, and cool off in there." Ruth whispered to her daughter as they headed towards the large table in the middle of the room that they would soon be sharing with Caledon Hockley and the rest of the finest members of Philadelphia's society.

Rose nodded and followed Ruth into the ladies room. There, they turned on the faucets, and let the cool water run into their hands, then they rinsed their faces of the sticky perspiration, and re-applied their foundations, and eye makeup.

Once they returned to their table, it was nearly full. Everyone had shown up, including Cal, and were waiting respectfully for the two women to arrive. When Rose and Ruth took their seats, Cal stood and spoke.

"You two are 10 minutes late. What was keeping you?" Cal asked. His mannerisms, and the way he asked this question were polite enough, but his dark eyes glinted with anger, that no one else but Rose seemed to notice.

"Actually sweet heart, me and mother were the first ones here. We just had to stop at the ladies room quickly, and make ourselves presentable to be in your fine company." Rose shot back at Cal, mocking his polite mannerisms, but the same glint of anger appeared in her green eyes.

Cal took no notice of Rose, or her facial expression while she was explaining this, but simply looked to Ruth, waiting for her to confirm that this was in fact the truth.

Ruth nodded and said "Yes, we had to stop at the ladies room and make ourselves more presentable, as we were in the dress shop all morning, and it was quite humid in there."

"Well, then of course, you have been excused, for you lack of presence in the first 10 minutes of the luncheon." Cal replied politely, smiling widely, showing off his perfect pearly teeth.

Rose felt as though she was going to explode again, she hated Cal. She hated him so much. She couldn't believe in 2 months time, she would be wed to him, and no doubt, be pregnant with the first of their children. She shuddered at the thought. How was she ever to get out of this? She couldn't. Why did she keep insisting there must be a way, when there clearly wasn't? She wasn't sure.

A few moments later, the waiter appeared, ready to take their orders. Rose opened her mouth to tell the waiter what she would like, when she was abruptly cut off by none other than Cal.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." He then turned to Rose, "you like that, right sweet pea?"

Rose once again plastered that fake, cheesy smile on her face. Cal smiled back at her happily.

Inside Rose was screaming. Now she didn't have the ability to choose what she would like to eat! Was everything one day going to be someone else's decision? Would she ever have a say in her own life? She very highly doubted it, and this thought pushed Rose over the edge for the second time that day.

"Would you please excuse me?" Rose asked politely, the cheesy smile still placed carefully on her features.

"Of course sweet pea. Hurry back though, lunch will be served momentarily." Cal replied.

Rose then stood and made her was back to the ladies room. Once inside, and out of sight of everyone, she took one look in the mirror at her reflection, and burst into tears. She began to scream, and cry hysterically, she ripped her hair out of the ridiculous up-do her maid had done for her earlier that morning, and threw each hairpiece and clip at the mirror violently. She then charged towards the mirror, took her fist, and punched it hard, shattering it into a hundred pieces, still crying. Her hand was cut badly, and started to bleed profusely, but she couldn't be bothered to care. She took her bloodied hand and smeared it all over the walls of the ladies room, leaving bright red stains on the white washed walls.

She couldn't go back there, to the luncheon. She couldn't face her mother and Cal, not in this state. Even if she did manage to calm down enough to regain her composure and façade, she had still undone her hair, and her eye makeup was smeared and running down both cheeks. Plus her hand was now bloodied, and whoever entered the ladies room next would find it like this, bloodstained, dirty, with pieces of glass from the mirror, and all of her hair pieces strewn about the diamond patterned carpet.

Rose looked about, desperate for an escape. To her astonishment, she found one, that she had not noticed earlier. A window. A small window near the corner of the large room. She ran towards it, nearly falling as one of her heels broke off. She removed her shoes, and continued towards the window. She then slid it further open, and crawled out of it, down the side of the building, and heading into the crowed city streets of Philadelphia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Special thanks to catluver9999 & SmellyEvan for your reviews! I'm very sorry it's been so long since i last updated this story! D: The only reason i didn't was because i was working on my other fanfic 'Rose's Story' and i couldn't really concentrate on writing two seperate fics at once. I'm a terrible multi tasker! But since i'm almost finished writing 'Rose's Story' now, it'll be easier for me to continue this one! So no more long waits for updates on this story. Here is chapter 4, and please remember to review! xx **

Chapter 4

**Jack**

Jack was waiting just outside the front door of Fabrizio's home. He had been trying not to listen to their conversation, but his curiosity had got the best of him, and he had made is way over and pressed his ear against the door, as to hear better.

"I'm sorry mama! But I need to go! I need to see the world. I have a real opportunity here, and I need to take it. If I don't, I know I'll regret it. Plus, Jack is my best friend, I don't want him going off by himself, he needs me, and I need him. I'll miss him terribly if he leaves without me!" Jack heard Fabrizio say to his mother, a pleading tone in his voice, he seemed to be begging for her to understand the decision he had made, and begging for her permission at the same time.

Jack heard Isabella shout something in Italian, but he didn't quite understand everything she had said. He had taken Italian in school though, it had been a more interesting language to him than French, which they had also offered.

It was true he didn't understand every word she had said, but Jack stood there and moved his ear away from the door slightly, his eyebrows pulled down in concentration as he thought, and tried to decipher what she had said. If what he could remember from classes was correct, what Isabella had just said was something to the effect of "What do you mean you haven't seen the world! We move from Europe to America! How much more of the world do you need to see? And have you seen my black socks?"

Jack's eyebrows pulled even lower and he glanced up at the sky still deep in thought. "Have you seen my black socks? No. That part can't be right. Why would she be asking him about socks?" He muttered to himself. Socks had nothing to do with the topic of the conversation. Clearly he didn't remember quite as much Italian as he had thought.

Jack heard Fabrizio begin to speak again, and he moved his ear back to the front door to listen once more.

"I know we came from Europe to America mama but the world is a much bigger place than just two continents! There's much of the world left to see! And no I don't know where your black socks are! I haven't seen them since Isobelle last did the laundry and hung them out to dry."

_Huh, so I did translate that correctly. Weird._ Jack thought to himself as he continued to listen to their conversation.

Isabella said something else in Italian, again roughly translated by Jack's calculations to; "Well that really is a shame! Those black socks were my best pair! I suppose you're right Fabri, you need to see the world. If when I was your age I had been given the opportunity I would have taken it. Go on. I'll be waiting for you to return for visits. Don't forget about me and your sisters!"

"I won't mama. I love you." Fabrizio told her.

Then the front door opened, Jack took a step back from the doorway, and looked at his best friend anxiously, pretending not to have heard anything and awaiting the answer of whether or not Fabri would be accompanying him on his journey.

Fabrizio knew his best friend all too well though. "You were listening. Weren't you?" He said.

Jack grinned at Fabrizio in a slightly embarrassed way. "Yeah, I was."

"It's okay. Did you understand her half of the conversation?" Fabrizio questioned him.

Jack nodded "Yeah, I took Italian last year instead of French. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Fabrizio said thoughtfully.

"I thought I had mistranslated though, with the part about her socks, until you confirmed that it was actually right in English." Jack confessed with a grin.

"I know, that was strange no? I wonder why she chose that moment to bring up her missing favourite pair of socks." Fabrizio said laughing.

Jack joined in with his laughter. "Yeah, I was kinda confused for a few minutes there. Maybe she was just trying to lighten the situation." He suggested with a shrug.

"Or maybe she knew you were listening, and just wanted to confuse you, or give you a laugh!" Fabrizio teased him.

Jack punched Fabri in the shoulder playfully, laughing. "Sure sure! Now get your stuff together, then we're going to the train station." He told his friend.

Fabrizio looked at Jack confusion in his eyes. "Don't you need to get your things to Jack?" He asked.

"Nope. I'm covered. Packed everything this morning when my pops kicked me out. My rucksack is hiding in your rose bushes." He replied as lightly as he could manage.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute. It won't take long for me to pack my things." Fabrizio told him, then he dashed back inside the house.

Jack wandered over to the rose bushes and pulled out his own rucksack. Chippewa Falls was a small enough town, it would only take them 10 minutes at the most to reach the train station from Fabri's house. He wondered idly where they would go first. They would have to decide on a destination. It was going to be the beginning of a great adventure. Jack could feel it.

**Rose**

Rose weaved in and out of the large crowds in the streets of Philadelphia. She was running, and it felt good. So good. She was running away from anything, and everything. She was running away from Caledon Hockley, the richest most unimaginable bastard she had ever met in her entire life. She was running away from her mother, the most uptight, rude, and selfish woman she had ever known. She knew that this was an awful thought for a daughter to think, and of her own mother! But she couldn't help it. She knew it was nothing less than the truth.

She continued to run through the narrow crowded streets of the busy city, tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her pale cheeks, light sobs breaking through her chest, occasionally knocking into strangers as she dashed by them. Some of them gasped, and seemed rather offended by the way a young girl of her appearance was behaving, but she couldn't be bothered to care.

She never wanted to stop running. She had to get away. But where was she going to go? She didn't care where, as long as she was away from these people. Suddenly Rose realised that she was no longer in the familiar parts of the city. She didn't know where she was anymore. This is when she stopped running, and really looked around at her new surroundings for the first time.

It was a dirty dingy place, and it seemed deserted. _Where the hell have I wound up?_ Rose thought to herself as she glanced about anxiously. There was one man sitting on the corner of the deserted street, his clothes were tattered and moth eaten, his hair and beard grey and scruffy, and his face caked with dirt. Other than this one man, this entire part of the city appeared deserted.

The man looked at her with shock. " 'Excuse me Miss," he addressed Rose, " but what is a fine young lady like yourself doing down in these parts?" He asked her curiously. He seemed rather creepy, and Rose wasn't sure that she should answer him. Her mother had always taught her not to converse with strangers. Especially old, dirty, creepy strangers.

Rose stared at the man, with obvious fright in her bright green eyes. _Is he attempting to make a move on me? Did he just call me fine?_ Rose thought to herself, petrified, but she tried to hide her terror, she didn't want to seem rude. But the fact of the matter was that she didn't know where she was, and she didn't know what this man would do to her. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, her hands were shaking, and she was terrified by the thoughts that consumed her about what this homeless scary looking man could, and without a doubt would do to her if she didn't seek help, or get away.

"What's the matter darling? Cat got your tongue?" He asked Rose with a low throaty chuckle.

"Don't call me darling!" Rose snapped suddenly, surprising even herself.

The man looked slightly taken aback by her tone of voice. "I was only tryin to be friendly. No need to snap at me."

Rose's fright disappeared and she found sudden courage within herself as she realised that this stranger, all though he looked scary, and like he would do bad things to her, he wouldn't. He just happened to be in a bad situation, and she had happened to stumble upon him at the wrong moment, in the wrong part of the city. She could read people quite well, and she knew her suspicions about him earlier had been totally false.

"I'm sorry. I've just been a little short with everybody lately. I've not been in a good mood. And quite frankly, I don't appreciate being called darling by someone who doesn't know me, and a stranger no less." Rose told him seriously.

"It's all right Miss. I'm sorry too. Say, what happened to you anyway? You look like a fine young lady, but you aint wearin any shoes, and your hair is a mess, and your face is, well it looks as though you were caught in a bad rainstorm, you got make up runnin down it, see?" The strange man said to her his eyes burning with curiosity.

At his words, Rose looked down at herself, realising the state she was truly in. Her stocking were dirty, and ripping near her toes. She had forgotten her heel had broken back at the restaurant and that she had left her shoes in the restroom. She didn't have a mirror with her now, but she remembered how she had looked back at the restaurant, with her make up running down her face, and her hair pulled out of the up do and strewn wildly about.

"I just found myself in bad situation is all. Nothing else to it really." Rose told him in a voice that closed the conversation. She was not comfortable talking about something so personal with a stranger. Even though she knew there was some things you could only tell a stranger, she knew she had no interest talking about her life's problems with this old man.

He looked at her and nodded, realising that she would not say anything further.

Inspiration suddenly struck Rose, "excuse me sir, but do you know if there is a motel around here? A nice one?" She inquired the man.

"Yep, sure is. Right around the corner. It don't cost much neither, but judging from your fancy dress and coat, even if it did it wouldn't be a problem for you."

Rose's eyebrows shot up at this comment, and she felt anger bubbling up inside her again. Here was a stranger, judging her on her appearance, and fancy attire once again. "As a matter of fact, I don't have very much cash on me at the moment. I left my purse back at the… well the place I just came from. All I have is what is in my coat pocket." She informed the man in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Miss. I just assumed…" The man trailed off.

"Well you shouldn't assume! It's rude." Rose snapped at him again angrily.

The man looked at Rose with a thoughtful expression for a moment, before speaking again. "Isn't that what you just did moments ago Miss? Before you actually bothered to answer my questions and talk to me. Didn't you assume that I was some creep that was going to steal you away, and do something to ya, because you were alone, and defenceless?"

Rose's jaw dropped open, but she quickly snapped it shut, composing herself. _How had he known? Maybe I hadn't hidden my horror at his appearance as well as I thought I had_. Rose thought to herself.

She opened her mouth to say something in her defence, but she could think of nothing. So instead of standing there with her mouth hanging open like an idiot, she closed it and continued to stare at him shocked.

The man gave another low throaty chuckle. "That's what I thought. Just around the corner is the motel Miss." He said pointing her in the right direction.

Rose nodded to him. "Thank you very much sir." She thanked him politely, and then she turned and walked towards the motel, hoping desperately that she would have enough money to rent out a room, at least for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you too YourBestFriendK & catluver9999 for your reviews :). This Chapter will not have Rose's pov, don't worry though, she'll be returning in the next chapter! But, i am spicing it up a little bit, and adding a new pov, you'll see who soon! Hope you guys enjoy, and remember to review! :)**

Chapter 5

**Jack**

Jack and Fabrizio had finally reached the train station. As Jack had suspected it had only taken them a mere 10 minutes to reach it. Now that they were here, they had a decision to make.

"So Fabri, our adventure awaits us." Jack said to his friend with a smirk. "Where would you like to go first?"

Fabrizio considered the question very seriously before replying; "Does it really matter Jack? I mean, you said we were going to see the world, we'll end up seeing everything eventually anyway."

Jack realised Fabri was right. It didn't matter where they started or where they ended. Eventually they would see every inch of this beautiful planet. "You make an excellent point amigo." Jack said with a small laugh. Fabri grinned at him.

Jack thought of Santa Monica, he had said he wanted to head down there when he had talked to Fabrizio about getting kicked out earlier that morning, but suddenly that seemed to be less of an important location. They had all the time in the world, plus Jack had already been there once before. There were many places he had never seen yet, so Santa Monica could definitely wait.

They would have to stay in the United States of America for now, until they could afford to purchase tickets on a ship and travel across the ocean, eventually they could even go back and visit Fabrizio's home, back in Italy. He knew his friend would be excited about that, even though he had been young when they had first immigrated to America, Jack knew he still had family back in Italy.

Jack and Fabrizio sat on a little wooden bench in the train station, considering the seemingly endless possibilities. They could go to Detroit, New York City, Philadelphia…

_Philadelphia!_ Jack thought with excitement. That was the first place that they would go. Their ultimate first priority was Philadelphia.

Jack couldn't explain why he felt this way, he honestly had no clue, but for some reason that was where he felt he needed to be right now. It was as if some sort of imaginary unexplainable force was pulling him to that very city.

"Fabri, I know where we're going first!" Jack announced cheerfully with a wide grin, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Fabrizio looked at Jack questioningly.

"We're going to Philadelphia! The big Philly City!" Jack yelled with pure joy and light heartedness.

Fabrizio roared with laughter at his friends behaviour, he had never seen anyone so excited to be simply travelling from one state to another in the same country.

Jack laughed too. "C'mon! Lets purchase our tickets and get the hell outta here." He said cheerfully.

He was finally leaving Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. He was finally free to go where he wanted, and do what he pleased. He did feel slightly guilty about leaving his mother and siblings behind though, he would have to write to his Mother and siblings as soon as they arrived in Philadelphia, but he would not address his father in the letter. After what happened this morning, Jack didn't care if he ever saw his old man again.

Jack walked up to the counter, "Hi there." He said, giving the woman working behind it his most charming smile, being a little flirtatious with her. Jack knew he was being flirtatious and charming on purpose. He knew it could get him places, and he hoped that his attempt at flirting with this slightly older woman would get him a discount on his train tickets. They were third class so they wouldn't be too terribly expensive, but still, all Jack had was the pay he had earned at the De Rossi's farm that day, which was only 12 dollars, and that wouldn't last them for very long.

**Helga**

Helga looked up, and smiled widely, showing her pearly white teeth and blushing crimson at the attractive young man standing before her. She could see he was young, probably barely 17, but he was still so darn cute!

"We would like two third class tickets to Philadelphia please Miss." He said to her, his charming grin still in place, and his beautiful bright blue eyes sparkling with joy.

Helga, who was the young woman working behind the counter was absolutely speechless. She could do nothing but stare at this extremely attractive young man with her mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't help but notice how his long shaggy overgrown blonde locks were slightly hanging into his eyes, and his eyes! Oh lord his eyes. They were blue so blue. A bright baby blue, and so clear, like water, and if she hadn't been so observant of his boyish face, she would have assumed he was older, for he was very tall and lanky. But so extraordinarily attractive all the same. _Stop it Helga! _She scolded herself, trying to snap out of this dreamy state this young man had managed to put her in. But she couldn't.

_I'm nearly 18, only a year or two older than him, if my estimations are correct. Plus he said he's going to Philadelphia, so am I! Maybe we could…_

"Um, Miss?" He prompted her, still not removing the grin from his face or the sparkle in his beautiful eyes.

His voice finally broke her concentration, Helga cleared her throat and broke her intense gaze. Feeling very flustered and dazed, she grabbed two tickets and handed them to him. "That will be $1.50 sir." she murmured quietly.

**Jack**

_Yes! _Jack thought to himself happily, it had worked. Usually two third class tickets would have cost him $2.75

Jack felt a touch of guilt for flustering this lady so much that she forgot how to do her job properly, but a poor man had to get by in this world, and whatever it takes is what must be done. When you have looks and charms on your side, anything is possible.

"Thank you very much Miss…" Jack trailed off, waiting for her to tell him her name.

"Dahl. Helga Dahl." The young woman told him, still looking a tad confused as to what had just happened to her.

"Well, thank you very much for your assistance Miss Dahl." Jack said to her nodding politely.

Helga Dahl was very beautiful, Jack had to admit. She had light blonde hair that hung loose and wavy down past her shoulders, and she had eyes almost as blue as Jack's.

Helga smiled "Well, you're very welcome Mr…"

"Dawson. Jack Dawson. Pleased to meetcha." Jack told her with an even wider grin, he offered her his hand to shake, and she grasped it lightly in her own.

"You're very welcome Mr. Dawson." She replied in the same polite tone.

Jack turned back to Fabrizio and gave him his ticket. They were about to make their exit, and go kill some time around town until their train was to depart, when Helga suddenly spoke again.

"Mr. Dawson, I was wondering if I could possibly ask you and your friend a question?"

"You just did." Jack laughed, "and please, call me Jack."

Helga smiled shyly, "All right, Jack. Um, I was just wondering if maybe, I could accompany you and your friend on your journey to Philadelphia?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're going to Philly too?" He asked her.

"Yep. Today's my last day here, I'm actually being transferred to the train station in Philadelphia. I'll be travelling there by third class too." Helga explained to Jack and Fabrizio.

Jack thought about this for a moment. _What the hell, why not? _He thought. It would be nice to get to know her. "Sure, why not." Jack told her with his signature grin back in place.

"Great!" Helga said happily showing off her own dazzling smile.

"Oh, and Helga, this is my best friend, Fabrizio De Rossi." Jack introduce Helga to Fabri.

"Hello Fabrizio. Helga Dahl." She said holding out her hand to Fabrizio now.

"Hello Helga, very nice to meet you." Fabrizio said, grasping her hand gently and shaking it.

Jack noticed that Fabrizio looked awestruck with this beautiful woman in front of him, grasping his hand.

Jack smiled to himself, he could see that his best friend liked her already, and that was fine with him. Yes, he thought Helga was beautiful, but he didn't feel that special connection that he was looking for. He knew that when he found the right woman he would feel it almost instantly.

Jack suddenly wondered if he would ever find a woman who he could share this connection with.

**Helga**

Helga was shaking Fabrizio's hand gently now. As soon as she had made contact with him, she felt sparks fly between them. It was the strangest thing, she had only just met these two young men, yet she felt something between her and Fabrizio that she thought she would never feel. That she didn't even know existed.

With the other man Jack, it was pretty much pure looks that had attracted her to him and made her dizzy, but there was no sparks there. There had been no sparks when she had shaken his hand, unlike now while shaking Fabrizio's.

She looked deep into his eyes, his dark brown eyes. Helga had to admit she thought that Fabrizio was fairly attractive too, he could definitely hold his own next to Jack. And that accent, was it Italian? That was the icing on the cake for her.

She let go of Fabrizio's hand, a bit unwillingly. She couldn't look away from his eyes though as she spoke.

"So, I'll be seeing you two gentlemen in about 2 hours time." She stated.

"Yes, you will." Fabrizio and Jack replied in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Special thanks to the following reviewers: Miss Christine Elizabeth , Moment For Life , and SmellyEvan . :) I truly appreciate your kind reviews! All right, we've got the whole gangs POV's in this chapter! I'm hoping that you guys like it. I was constantly changing little things and trying to add more detail to it, so let me what you think! :) Here's chapter 6! **

Chapter 6

**Rose **

_He is rather handsome. _Rose thought dreamily to herself. She had just arrived at the small yet comfortable, clean motel, and there was a rather handsome clerk operating the establishment behind the front desk. Considering the part of town she was in, she was surprised it wasn't more… disgraceful? Was that the right word?_ Oh god, I think I've been spending to_ much_ time with my mother lately.. I'm starting to actually turn into a snob, one of those people I despise so much. First judging that poor homeless man, on his appearance alone, and now judging a motel for it's lack of tackiness and disgrace in a part of the city such as this. _Rose thought with a small shudder. What was happening to her?

Suddenly she came to the realisation, a crushing realisation, that hit her so hard it was as though she had been hit by a speeding train. The only possible explanation. Her world was closing in on her, and she was slowly beginning to give up. Sure, she was obviously still trying to escape, but it was getting more and more difficult to struggle. She was turning into one of them. Someone who judged on appearance, and only cared about money, and social status.

_No! _Rose desperately thought. _I don't want to be like them! I never want to be like them! I need to stay away from them as long as I possibly can. I need my spirit to be restored! _

What Rose needed, was a saviour. Someone who was so knowledgeable, and so good in tricky situations, and so kind and compassionate towards her. Someone who would try to understand her situation, and someone that would do anything to help her. What Rose didn't realise was that her saviour was on his way at that very moment, and that soon he would change her life, forever.

"For a one night stay, that will be $7.10 Miss." Said the handsome clerk behind the motel desk.

Rose reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a stack of 20 dollar bills, she handed the clerk one of them, and placed the rest back in her pocket.

The man out on the street had been right, it wasn't too terribly pricey to stay here. Perhaps she could arrange to stay a few more nights later on.

The clerk was about to hand Rose the change from her twenty dollar bill, but she held up her hand and smiled kindly. "Please, keep the change." She said.

The clerk nodded in appreciation. "Thank you very much Miss, and here is your room key." Replied the handsome clerk with a dashing smile.

Rose smiled back politely, "No, thank you very much, Sir." She replied before turning around and heading up the wooden staircase towards her assigned room.

As soon as Rose entered the room she felt better at once. It was small, but homey. The walls were covered in pretty yet simple floral wall paper, and there was one large bed in the very centre of the room made up neatly. There was also a small oak wooden desk, which looked like it had been crafted by the hands of a very talented carpenter that sat in the corner of the room along with a chair to sit at it. There was also a small bedside table next to the queen sized bed that held an antique lamp. Rose wandered over to the bedside table and clicked the lamp on, the room was suddenly bright with yellow light. She smiled as she took in her surroundings. It was so refreshing to be in a place that she had never stayed before, to meet a few new people, and to converse with actual human beings instead of the cold cruel people of her world.

Rose suddenly looked down at the state she was in once again, and decided she had better clean herself up, as she had access to the proper facilities now.

The blood that covered the whole of her hand was now dry , and she still wasn't wearing any shoes. Rose's stockings were thin, and her toes were rather cold.

Rose sauntered to the small bathroom and took a look at her reflection in the rectangular mirror. She inhaled sharply in surprise at what she saw. She truly didn't recognise herself at all.

Her fiery red curly hair, which was usually untameable anyway, was knotty and matted. For this reason she had a feeling that she would be having great difficulty getting a comb through it. Her eye makeup was now dried down her cheeks also. She just looked a terrible mess. Her usually smooth pale face was slightly red and blotchy. Rose wondered solemnly what her mother would say if she saw her in this state. She would no doubt be disgusted by her, and order her to clean up at once.

Rose could hear her mothers voice as if she was in the very room with Rose.

_"You are a disgrace! A proper lady never, ever has an excuse to look like you do at this very moment! Now fix yourself up! I don't want to see you again until you look more presentable."_

Rose's skin began to crawl at the very thought of her obnoxious mother, and she quickly pushed all thoughts of Ruth from her mind.

First thing was first, she needed to shower. Rose quickly removed her elegant dress, stockings, and corset, and jumped into it. The hot water felt so good. It felt as though the water alone had the power to wash away all of Rose's troubles, and she stood under the shower head for a good 20 minutes, washing her troubles away.

When she finally decided to get out, the entire bathroom was filled with steam, and she could no longer see her reflection in the mirror. She dried herself with a soft towel before putting her clothes back on. The same ones she had been wearing previously, as she didn't have a change of clean, or more comfortable clothes with her. She left the corset off though, as she was alone, feeling rebelious, and would just be going to sleep soon anyway.

She wiped the foggy steam from the glass of the mirror and looked at her reflection once again. Rose smiled slightly, satisfied with what she saw now. She looked, and felt so much better.

Rose had been right though, even after washing her hair, getting a comb through it proved to be quite the challenge, and she spent at least half an hour trying to efficiently comb it out and remove all of the knots.

Once Rose was done this, she was exhausted. The day had been long, busy, not to mention emotional. She crawled under the motels comfy bed sheets. She felt so warm and cozy. It was a feeling she had been missing terribly ever since her father had passed away. Her mother never made her feel warm, cozy, or loved. Her mother made her feel cold, and hated for having her own opinion. _What own opinion? Even when i do have one i'm never allowed to express it anyway. If i do i'm yelled at. What's the point? Maybe i should just give it all up. Give in to their ways._ Rose thought in frustration.

With these final thoughts running through her mind, Rose finally fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Jack **

Jack, Fabrizio, and Helga had boarded the train to Philadelphia approximately 45 minutes earlier. They were in the third class, and the wooden seats were hard and uncomfortable. However, all three of them had never had much money in their lives, and were used to travelling third class, so the uncomfortable seats didn't bother them quite so much. Not nearly as much as it would have bothered anyone who was not used to travel, or who was recently poor, and used to much better conditions. It was crowded in this section too, and the chatter of other folks was constant all around the trio.

However, between the three of them themselves, there was nothing but silence. It was beginning to feel slightly awkward, no one had spoken much since the train had departed from the station in Chippewa Falls.

Jack noticed that Fabrizio had not been able to stop staring at Helga since they had boarded the train. His best friend seemed to be completely entranced with this slightly older beautiful woman. Jack had also noticed that a countless number of times Fabri had tried to engage Helga in conversation, but seemed to be tongue tied, and couldn't get so much as a word out.

Fabrizio opened, and closed his mouth once again, still not able to tear his eyes away from her. Sudden inspiration struck Jack, and he decided to help his best friend out.

"So, Helga. I couldn't help but notice earlier when we were talking that you have, some sort of accent? Are you from America?" Jack began, striking up a random conversation, in the hopes that Fabrizio would be able to interject and take Jack's place.

**Helga**

Helga turned her head away from the window so she could look at Jack and Fabrizio who were sitting across from her. She smiled, and answered Jack's question. "No actually Jack, I'm not from America."

He grinned "I knew it! So where are ya from then?"

"I'm originally from Norway. I'm Norwegian. I was born there, and my family immigrated to America when I was only five years old." Helga replied matter of factly, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

She noticed that Fabrizio's jaw had suddenly dropped as he continued to stare at her. She gave him a questioning look. "What?" She asked him innocently.

"I immigrated to America when I was only five years old too!" He exclaimed with excitement, a smile spreading across his face.

Helga gave him her most dazzling smile in return. _God, he's so cute!_ Helga squealed in her head. She had been waiting for him to say something to her since they had left Chippewa Falls, she had wanted to hear his Italian accent again.

Even though she knew that Fabrizio had to be Italian, she decided to ask him where he had immigrated from anyway, so the conversation would continue to move. She didn't care what he said, as long as she could hear his voice. She didn't think she could handle any more awkward silences.

"Really? What an unbelievable coincidence!" Helga exclaimed, with the same hint of excitement in her voice, and her dazzling smile still upon her face. "And where did you immigrate from, Fabrizio?" She inquired.

"We immigrated here from a small village in Italy." Fabrizio replied. "And you could call me Fabri if you would like, I wouldn't mind. Jack does it all the time." Fabrizio added with a charming smile.

Helga giggled. "All right Fabri. Would you mind me asking who 'we' is?" She asked, wanting to get to know as much about him as humanly possible.

"Of course not. We, would be me, my mama Isabella, and my 4 sisters, Isobelle, Carlita, Adalina, and Marietta." He replied.

"Ah, I see." Helga said, still smiling. Her blue eyes shining.

Fabrizio continued their conversation, beginning his own question and answer period with her, and Helga was very happy that he had finally broken out of his shell and overcome his shyness around her.

**Fabrizio**

Fabrizio couldn't seem to stop talking now. Talking with Helga seemed so effortless, and they were moving on to new topics about every five minutes or so.

He didn't really understand why he had been so shy before, and tongue tied, just because she was beautiful. She was so beautiful. Helga Dahl was the most beautiful woman that Fabrizio had ever seen. With her beautiful long wavy blonde locks and gorgeous blue eyes.

He hadn't asked how old she was, but he knew that she was slightly older than he, and he couldn't help but hope that just because he was younger than her, that wouldn't effect his chances with her.

Helga was showing off her straight pearly white teeth in her signature dazzling smile, and her eyes shone with pure joy and delight. _Wow! _Fabrizio thought to himself. _She's perfect. She's like an angel. God has sent an angel to me! A real live angel walking the planet. I'm so lucky that I came across her when I did! I can hardly believe my good fortune! _

**Jack**

Jack grinned, and chuckled quietly to himself, clearly pleased. He had gotten Fabrizio and Helga talking, and now they couldn't seem to stop. He could see that they were the perfect match, a match made in Heaven. He was extremely happy for his best friend.

Suddenly it seemed quiet. Jack looked away from the window, where he was watching the landscape roll by, and back towards the pair of them. They had stopped talking, and were gazing intensely into each others eyes.

Jack felt a bit embarrassed that he had caught them in this intimate moment, but neither Fabrizio nor Helga seemed to notice him. At that moment, they seemed to only have eyes for each other.

Jack found this to be an extremely private moment he had accidentally caught, and still feeling slightly awkward he quickly pulled out his sketchbook to busy himself with. He let his friends continue on with their special moment, and looked back out the train window, to attempt to sketch the vast landscape, of pure green and rolling hills before him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Big thanks to the following for their reviews : Degrass , jackdawsonsgurlxo , and Miss Christine Elizabeth . I'm glad that everyone is liking this story so far, it was kind of just a shot in the dark, i wasn't really sure where i was going with it at first or what i was really going to do, but i think i've sort of got it figured out now :) So keep reading and reviewing! :) Here's Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

_**April 2****nd**** 1909 **_

**Rose**

Rose awoke to the bright yellow sunshine streaming in through the open motel window. She sat up in the comfortable bed, not quite remembering where she was, how she got there, or what had happened the night before. As she sat up in bed staring out at the view of the dirty cobbled streets below, the memories of the previous afternoon and evening came rushing back to her, and she remembered everything.

She crawled out of the bed and realised she was still wearing the dress she had worn to the luncheon the day before, not having any other clothes with her. _Perhaps I can go out today and buy a few more articles of clothing, and then pay for a few more nights stays here. _Rose thought to herself. She knew she couldn't return home, her mother would be positively furious with her. She would be even more trapped in her high society life than she already was, locked away in her bedroom for all eternity, and only allowed out to be in the company of Cal, or with her mother closely watching her every move.

Perhaps this is what Rose had needed to break free. Now that she was away from them, she could never return, for it made Rose's head spin to even think about the amount of trouble she would be in for running away from the luncheon, and her fiancé.

Rose entered the bathroom, quickly combed through her tangled hair and pulled it back into a bun herself. It actually didn't look half bad. Rose knew that she was quite capable of doing her own hair, but was always forced by her mother to have the maid do it for her. She also put the corset back on, which proved to be just as difficult getting it on as it had been getting it off by herself. It took about 15 minutes, but somehow she managed.

Once she had laced up her corset and put her slightly wrinkled dress back on, she looked at herself in the rectangular mirror with satisfaction. _There! See, I would be fine on my own. I don't need maids and servants to do things for me. I'm independent, and that's the way I would like to stay. _

Rose switched the bathroom light off and headed out the motel room door, pulling her coat around her shoulders as she went. When she reached the front desk, the same handsome clerk from the previous afternoon was still working behind it.

"Hello Sir." Rose addressed the man with a smile.

"Good morning Miss," the man greeted her with a smile of his own. "How was your night? Did you have a good sleep?" He asked her politely.

"Oh yes, I had a wonderful sleep. So wonderful in fact that I was wondering if you might allow me to keep the key to this room for a few more nights, if I paid you for them now." Rose replied with a flirtatious tone and charming smile.

"Sure thing Miss." The man said to Rose, slightly stunned by her beauty. He accepted her cash, and she kept the key in her coat pocket.

"Thank you very much. I will return in a few hours." Rose told him sweetly.

"You're welcome Miss. We look forward to your return." The man replied with a smile and a nod.

With that Rose exited the motel, down the street and to the only clothing store for miles around.

As Rose approached the clothing store, she noticed the train station just a few feet away.

_Hmm, perhaps I could get even farther away from them. I'll still have a bit of money left over after I buy some new dresses, perhaps I'll buy a train ticket and leave this part of the country, forever. _Rose thought to herself happily. Perhaps that was just what she would do.

**Jack**

Jack woke up in an uncomfortable position on the hard wooden seat in the third class section of the train. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, the last thing he remembered was trying to sketch the vast landscape before him. He looked out of the train window and saw that the vast land was gone, and that they were now in Philadelphia.

The train didn't stop in the greatest part of the city, and the streets spread out before them were dirty and cobbled. Jack knew they would be arriving at the train station soon, and he sat up. He had a kink his neck from sleeping funny and his back was stiff.

Jack looked over at Fabrizio and Helga, they were still asleep too. Helga's head was on Fabri's lap, and she was stretched out on the length of the wooden seat. Fabrizio was sitting up sleeping, his head bent forward bobbing with the motion of the train.

Jack smiled at the pair. He was really happy that Fabrizio had found someone special, and he liked Helga too.

The train came to a sudden halt, and Jack leant down to grab his sketchbook that had tumbled to the ground at some point during the night. He then got up and stretched. Fabri and Helga were still sound asleep, and Jack hated to wake them up. They looked so peaceful, but he knew he would have too. He walked over and shook Fabrizio's shoulder gently.

"Hey, Fabri. C'mon, wake up. We're here." Jack said loudly.

Fabrizio's head shot up and he reached up to rub his eyes tiredly. Helga stirred and sat up, looking slightly confused.

"Jack? Where are we? What time is it?" She asked stupidly, her voice still thick with sleep.

Jack chuckled, "We're at the train station in Philadelphia, we just arrived a few minutes ago. And it's a quarter past nine." Jack told her.

The trio exited the train into the station, and then out into the bright streets of Philadelphia. The streets definitely weren't crowded, in fact they were almost deserted in this part of the city.

"Not a very lively place is it?" Jack asked Fabri and Helga, clearly still in good spirits.

Helga and Fabrizio nodded in agreement.

"So Jack, Where are you fellas planning to stay?" Helga asked him.

"I'm not sure." Jack replied, thinking for a moment. "There's a motel right there across the street. Maybe if it's not to expensive we could stay there for a few nights."

"That sounds like a good idea." Helga said happily. "My shift at this train station starts in just a few minutes, but would you mind if I joined you once I'm done? I'd like to stay with Fabrizio." Helga said shyly as she smiled at Fabri.

Fabrizio grinned back at her happily, and looked to Jack for his answer.

Jack was slightly confused, since when had he become the boss of everybody? He felt like a leader, and he didn't like it much. Fabrizio was his best friend, his equal, and he could make his own decisions.

"Sure, if that's okay with you Fabri." Jack replied with a smirk.

Fabrizio nodded his head franticly.

"Great! I'll meet you there at 5." Helga exclaimed happily, she then kissed Fabrizio quickly on the cheek, and dashed back into the train station.

Fabrizio turned bright red at this act of public affection, and Jack burst into hysterical laughter at his best friends reaction.

Jack suddenly wondered why he was here. He still didn't know what had drawn him to Philadelphia, and he didn't really know why he had chosen this place to come to first. He knew there was a reason, he could feel it, but he didn't much feel like seeking it out. He hoped that the reason would present itself to him. Very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you Miss Christine Elizabeth , and Degrass for your reviews! I know it's been awhile since i last updated this story, i had terrible writers block! So, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Jack and Rose finally meet! & Miss Christine Elizabeth , you were right when you guessed they would meet in the motel, it was my plan all along XD. I don't really like this chapter though, because i had writers block i rewrote and rewrote and rewrote and i still hate it. But, it's the best i could do. I would like your opinions on it. So remember to review please! xx**

Chapter 8

**Jack**

Jack and Fabrizio entered the motel, it was nice for this part of the city, and Jack was suddenly worried about the price. There was a man working behind the front desk, there was no way his good looks and natural charm were going to get him and Fabri anywhere this time.

Jack glanced over at Fabri with a worried expression, and found it mirrored on Fabrizio's face. Apparently they were both thinking along the same lines.

Jack approached the man at the front desk with Fabri trailing behind him slightly.

"Hey there." Jack said to the man, who was busy organizing papers, and had not heard the duo approach.

The man looked up in surprise. "Good morning…" He replied, looking Jack up and down scrutinizing both him and Fabrizio.

"What can I do for you two?" The man asked Jack, not bothering to be polite. He knew that they were just a couple of third class boys, there wasn't really any need to treat them with respect.

Jack didn't even seem to notice the way he spoke to them. He was used to people staring at him this way, and used to the way in which higher class people spoke to him. After all, he had never had money his whole life.

"I was wondering if you had any rooms available, and how much they would be." Jack replied.

The clerk checked the papers spread out before him. "Well, we do have quite a few rooms available, and for a one night stay it costs $7.00." The man answered.

Jack looked to Fabrizio, whose eyes widened in shock at the mans words. Jack didn't show it himself, but he wasn't very impressed with this price. This wasn't even a nice part of the city! How could it possibly be that much to stay in a room for one night?

Jack quickly scrounged around in his trouser pockets for his money, he couldn't remember how much he had left over. He had earned twelve dollars yesterday afternoon after working his last morning at the Di Rossi farm. The train tickets had only cost him a dollar and fifty cents after charming Helga. So he still had ten dollars and fifty cents left. If staying here one night would cost them seven dollars, then they would only be able to afford one night here, for they would only be left with three dollars and fifty cents afterwards.

"All right, put us down for one night then. Oh, and another person will be joining us later this afternoon, a lovely blonde girl, so when she asks what room, just give her the extra key. That way I don't have to let her in." Jack told the man behind the desk as he gave him the money for the room.

"Yeah, sure thing." The clerk said as he took Jack's dirty money and handed him their room key.

**Rose**

Rose entered the lobby of the motel she was staying in, a bag full of newly purchased clothes in tow. She had been excited that she had finally been able to purchase a few items that she alone desired, and it was extremely nice not having to ask her mother or Cal's permission before buying an article of clothing.

As Rose approached the staircase to go back up to her room, she noticed two men standing at the front desk, their backs turned to her of course as the clerk gave them their room key. She continued up the stairs to her room, not giving either of these men a second glance. After all, she was engaged, what good would chatting up other men do? They would see the large expensive diamond engagement ring on her finger, and probably lose interest right away if they were any kind of respectable men at all.

Rose sighed. Maybe she should take it off. She had no intention of really marrying Cal anyway. Did she? No. Not anymore. She wasn't going to be trapped anymore.

Rose approached her room, put down the large bag filled with her new clothes and began to search her coat pockets for her room key. As she was doing this, she heard what could only be the men from the desk downstairs approaching.

She looked up for a brief moment to see that one of them was shoving their key in the lock of the door right next to her own. She looked back down to her coat pockets, still searching for her own room key. Hadn't she put it in her pocket? Where on earth was it?

She heard the jingling of the men's room key as one of them tried to force it into the lock of their bedroom door. She glanced up and over at them again, and noticed that the one man was having an awful time getting the key all the way into the lock.

He was tall, wiry, had lightly tanned skin, and had medium length shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a pair of brown trousers, a plain white t-shirt and suspenders. His shirt was slightly dirty, as were his trousers. Rose couldn't manage to get a good look at his face as it was turned away from her. The second man was semi facing her, he had darker skin than the blonde man, and was wearing the same type of clothing, just different colors, and a hat upon his head. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He looked young, probably around the same age as Rose, 16, possibly 17. Rose could tell that these young men were probably of third class, by the way they were dressed, but her interest was still peaked, despite her earlier thoughts. The dark haired man was kind of cute, perhaps she should go over and introduce herself?

"God damn key!" The blonde man exclaimed suddenly. Rose jumped a little, not expecting the loud outburst. "And I'm paying seven dollars for this? I can't even get the key in the lock! This is horse shit!" The blonde haired man cried out in frustration, turning to face his friend. "Here, you try it." He said, handing the key over to the dark haired man. Then he turned back to see if he could do it.

Rose still hadn't gotten a good view of the blonde's face. She wanted to though. So, she acted on a sudden impulse. She walked over to the two men, and stood right behind them. Waiting for one of them to take notice. They didn't, apparently both concentrating hard on trying to find a way to get their room key to work.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you having an issue over here?" Rose questioned loudly, in a polite tone, as she looked to the blonde man for the answer.

He spun around to face her, startled.

**Jack **

Jack was suddenly startled out of his concentration by a woman's voice. He had been watching Fabrizio try to get their room key in the lock successfully, when a loud voice from behind suddenly asked them if they were having an issue.

Jack spun around, and his eyes came to rest upon an angel. She had to be an angel, she was without a doubt the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She was the absolute pinnacle of beauty. She was short and curvy, wearing a short sleeved light blue gown that trailed straight down to the floor, that highlighted every curve and her breasts in the most beautiful way. Her skin was pale and porcelain, and perfect. It was very clear, almost translucent, and it reminded Jack of a china dolls. She had fiery rich red coloured hair that was pinned up in an elegant bun, and her hair made her bright mint green eyes pop. Her lips were full and ruby red, a shade which matched her hair, but other than the lipstick she didn't appear to be wearing any make-up. Nothing that Jack could distinguish anyway, but that seemed just fine. She was perfect without it. A natural beauty.

Jack was speechless for a moment as he took every aspect about her in. He already couldn't remember the question she had asked them. All he could do at this point and time was stare at her dumbstruck by her beauty. Like an idiot.

By the look of her gown and her hairstyle, she had to be first class. There was absolutely no way she was third. _So, way out of my league then. _Jack thought to himself with disappointment.

Jack continued to stare at her, no words coming to mind. Everything was gone. It was like everything else had faded away, nothing else was important anymore. Only this woman. She was the only one he could see now. Fabri seemed to have disappeared.

This was it, Jack knew it. This woman was the thing that had drew Jack here, to this city. The feeling that had made him choose Philadelphia above all the other city's in the entire world. But why? How had he known that this is where he would find the person that needed his help? And why would she need Jack's help in the first place. She was obviously very well off already, being first class.

**Rose**

"Well? Do you boys need some assistance?" Rose asked politely with a smile as she drunk in the blonde mans features.

She had no idea how she had managed to form a coherent sentence looking into this beautiful young mans face. He had the most unbelievably gorgeous bright baby blue eyes she had ever witnessed. They were almost the exact colour of the ocean. They stared into her own eyes and pierced her very soul.

She could see that he himself was having difficulty with speech. She wasn't sure why though. Finally he managed to speak.

"Uh, yeah. We can't seem to get the key into the damn lock." He replied with a nervous laugh. "Maybe you could help us out?" He asked Rose with a charming smile.

Rose's heart fluttered. His smile was beautiful. Straight pearly white teeth, and the way his gorgeous blue eyes sparkled! Rose felt a little bit weak in the knees.

"Sure thing." Rose replied, reaching out for the key. The dark haired man handed it to her and she slipped it into the lock. She turned it and the lock clicked, she then opened the door for them.

"There you are." Rose announced proudly, turning back to the blonde haired man and holding out the room key back to him.

He was looking at her with an awed expression. A 'How the hell did you manage to do that?' expression. Rose had to laugh at the look on his face.

"Thank you very much Miss." He said to her with a nod of his head. "I'm Jack Dawson by the way." He introduced himself, holding out his hand to her.

Rose grasped it gently with her own hand. "Rose Dewitt-Bukater." She replied smiling.

She finally knew this gorgeous young mans name, and perhaps they could get to know each other better sometime. She would have to ask him. However, she didn't get the chance to. Before she could do anything of the sort, he had beaten her to it.

**Jack**

Rose. This young woman's name was Rose. It fit her perfectly. She was a delicate little flower. Perhaps she would be his delicate little flower? All he could do was ask to get to know her better.

"So, Rose. Would you like to come across the hall for a few drinks tonight? Fabrizio here," Jack said pointing to Fabri "has his own guest arriving later this afternoon that we were actually travelling with. Her name is Helga. You'd be welcome to join us." Jack told Rose seriously with that same charming smile still in place.

She looked positively delighted by this invitation, though Jack could see that she was trying hard not to show just how delighted she was by it, and he found it unbearably adorable.

"Yes thank you. I would like that very much." Rose told Jack with a nod.

Jack laughed, "good, so around seven we'll say?" Jack said looking to Fabrizio for confirmation that this would be all right.

Fabrizio nodded. "That would be fine. Nice to meet you Bella Rosa." He said, reaching out and shaking Rose's hand himself.

Rose smiled at him, "and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Fabrizio. See you tonight Jack."

With that, she turned and went back to her own motel room, closing the door softly behind her.

Jack turned back to Fabri. "Well, tonight should be interesting." He said with a chuckle.

Fabrizio snickered, and grinned back at Jack. "Definitely."

With that, the entered their room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Very sorry for the lack of updates again! Had another battle with writers block on this one. Again i'm still not entirely happy with it, but i'm posting it now, so i can get on with the story. Thank you too Miss Christine Elizabeth , and Degrass for your reviews! :D Now, this chapter has the whole gangs POV's in it once again, but their not getting together for drinks just yet! That'll be in the next chapter. I know what i'm doing now for a little while at least, so i shouldn't be battling with writers block on this story again for awhile, so be ready for some regular updates XD. Here's chapter 9, remember to review! xx**

Chapter 9

**Rose**

Rose stood just inside her motel room, her back against the door, gazing up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just gone and talked to two young, very attractive men, and had been invited to their motel room for drinks. And she had accepted the invite!

Rose felt wild. She didn't know these two young men at all, she didn't know where they were from, or how old they were even. Though by a judgement call she guessed they were the same age as her, or perhaps a year older. They could be anyone, they could be creeps, looking for beautiful young women to steal away. This wasn't a very good part of the city after all.

Rose quickly shook those thoughts away. No, they couldn't be. They were safe. She just knew they were trustworthy, they had to be. She felt an unbelievably strong attraction to the blonde man, Jack Dawson. He just seemed so real, and different from all the other men Rose had ever met.

She would have to prepare for tonight. She walked over to the bed in the center of the motel room, placed the bag of clothing on it, and began to rummage around for the most expensive piece she had bought. She wanted to look good, and impress Jack, all though she thought anything she wore would probably impress him, he was of third class after all.

Rose would spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for her next encounter with Jack Dawson. She wasn't sure what she expected to happen between the two of them, she wasn't even sure if she wanted anything to happen. She was engaged, engaged to a rich, unimaginable bastard. A rich unimaginable bastard who she planned as of right now to never see again in her lifetime. She only hoped she would be able to continue to remain under the radar, and out of Cal's, and her mother's clutches.

As of this very moment she was free, but she knew that things could easily change. Cal was rich and powerful. She would have to watch the news, read it regularly and see what was going on. If Cal sent out a search party for her, Rose would have to leave, immediately. She couldn't risk being caught by Cal. If she was, it was very likely that she would never see the light of day again. She would be even more trapped than she had been previously. And Rose didn't think she would be able to take being trapped a second time.

**Jack**

Jack was amazed at how wonderful the room looked. By looking at the streets outside, no one would ever guess that inside this motel, it would be so elegant and beautiful.

For the first time in his entire life, Jack felt as though he was in first class. It was an odd feeling, he wasn't sure if he much cared for it. Everything seemed too fancy. Perhaps he wasn't cut out for first class life, destined to be third class and poor forever. To be quite honest that was fine with him. He wouldn't lose any sleep over the fact that he was this way and would have to live this way, the third class lifestyle, he actually preferred it.

"So, Fabri, what do you think of this place? Nice huh?" Jack asked his best friend, with an expression of awe on his face.

"Yes it's very nice! I feel like I've been transported into first class, other than my clothes of course!" Fabrizio told Jack excitedly.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Well, you know what they say. Great minds think alike! Yes?" Fabrizio replied with a chuckle.

Jack laughed again, "That is true my friend." He replied.

There was a pause as both Jack and Fabrizio took everything in.

"I guess seven dollars isn't so bad for a room like this." Jack finally admitted, breaking the silence.

Fabrizio nodded in agreement. "So, you invited Bella Rosa from next door for drinks tonight, but where are we getting the alcohol from? We have no more money to spend on something like that! We need to save what we do have for food!" Fabrizio explained to Jack anxiously.

Jack suddenly realised Fabri was right, he couldn't afford to pay for the alcoholic beverages that Rose was expecting to be offered when she arrived that evening.

Jack also knew that just by looking at Rose, she could probably afford to buy her own drinks herself, and maybe a round for everyone else, and still have thousands of dollars left over, but she was going to be the guest of honour tonight, and besides that fact, there was absolutely no way in hell that Jack was going to let a lady pay. It was really a mans job to provide. Jack had learned that when he was merely twelve years old, but he had most definitely not learned this kind behaviour from his father. Jack's father had never held a job longer than 2 months, and had always had Jack supporting the whole family, along with Jack's mother, his wife working hard as a seamstress.

Jack stood in the center of the room, his eyebrows pulled down deep in thought. Trying to figure out what to do. What was the best way to handle this situation? Only one thought occurred to him at this point and time, and that was stealing. He had stolen before, as a young boy in a candy shop, but he had never stolen anything more serious, and especially not alcohol. Jack suddenly thought better of this. He would get caught and be imprisoned. Then he would never see Rose again. There was no way he was going to let that happen either.

A thought struck him then. "Hey Fabri, why don't you go talk to Helga at the train station? She'll be getting paid today most likely, maybe she could do us a favour and buy the drinks?" Jack suggested slowly. "Tell her I'll pay her back for it though once I have the money, okay? I usually wouldn't ask a beautiful lady to buy something like alcohol for me, but I'm desperate! I need to impress Rose." Jack explained to his best friend, a pleading look on his face.

Fabrizio nodded, "sure thing Jack, I'll go ask Helga right now, I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Fabri! I really owe you, and Helga one!" Jack exclaimed thankfully as Fabrizio ran out the door.

**Helga**

The day had been slow so far. It was only noon now, and Helga had only started her shift at the train station in Philadelphia at nine o'clock that morning. Perhaps the day only seemed to be dragging because she was anticipating what awaited her when she arrived at the motel across the street. Helga couldn't wait to spend more time with Fabrizio. She missed him terribly already, and it had only been three hours.

There hadn't been many people in the train station that morning buying tickets, and right now the train station was completely deserted, other than Helga and a few of the other workers sitting behind numerous counters.

It was quiet, and Helga began to fill her afternoon thinking about Fabrizio. His dark hair, his dark chocolate brown eyes. That amazing Italian accent. The way he smelled, the way he looked into her eyes so lovingly. How she felt when he had held her close on the train ride there, when Jack had already fallen asleep for the night.

Helga sighed dreamily, thinking about this young man, who she seemed to love so much already, and she had only known him for barely two days. It seemed completely ridiculous, and she knew she should be careful with her heart, but she also knew that Fabrizio wouldn't hurt her, and that she would always be safe with him. Nothing would come between the two of them. Perhaps one day they could go off on their own somewhere, start a life for themselves, start their own family…

"Helga? Sweetheart?"

A loud voice snapped Helga out of her dreamy thoughts, her eyes refocused, and she was positively delighted when she saw who was standing before her.

It was Fabrizio! She hadn't expected to see him for a few more hours, when she would be arriving across the street back at the motel.

"Fabri, hi!" Helga exclaimed excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She asked him curiously.

**Fabrizio **

Helga's beautiful light blue eyes shone with joy and excitement as she looked into his.

_God, she looks so beautiful, she always looks beautiful. _Fabrizio thought to himself happily. _I'm so glad she's mine! _

Fabrizio suddenly had a million thoughts running through his mind, a million different things that he wanted to tell Helga, some were very romantic and mushy, but unfortunately those things would have to wait for later. Right now he was doing Jack a favour, and had to keep his mind focused on the task at hand, helping his best friend impress the woman, who seemed to be the woman of his dreams. Rose Dewitt-Bukater.

Fabrizio smiled at Helga, "It's a long story!" Fabrizio began, "I'll tell you every single detail later, but right now, I'm going to make a long story short. Jack met a woman back at the motel, and he seems really crazy about her. He invited her over to our motel room at seven o'clock tonight for drinks, and she agreed. The only problem is, the motel room was really kinda expensive, so we don't have enough money for drinks."

Helga looked at Fabrizio with new joy in her deep light blue eyes. "Fabri! Jack met a woman? That's great news! Oh, I'm so happy for him!" She exclaimed cheerfully, running around the desk she was seated behind and hugging Fabrizio forcefully.

Fabrizio chuckled, kissed her forehead, and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. "It is, it's amazing news. And Jack was wondering if once you're done your shift, and you get your pay, if you could buy the alcohol for us. Jack said that he would pay you back of course once he has the money, he just doesn't have it right now, because we haven't been able to find any jobs yet." Fabrizio explained to Helga softly.

"Of course! I'll do that for him. I would do anything for you, and your best friend Fabri." she told Fabrizio kindly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss was soft and short, but sweet all the same. Fabrizio grinned down at her. "Thank you so much! So, we'll see you tonight, with the alcohol."

Helga smiled widely up at him, "yes, you will." She replied with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey guys, once again i'm sorry for the lack of update. Got pretty distracted with life. You know how it is. Thank you thank you to Degrass , and ThePhoenixDaughter for your reviews. Reviews are always appreciated, so please, remember to leave one with your comments, thoughts and/or suggestions on the story. Oh, and i'm sorry to say that i lied. They won't be getting together for drinks quite yet in this chapter, that will come in chapter 11 :P . I just realised that i wanted to explain some other things before i got to the whole drinking scene. So, here's chapter 10! Remember to review! Thank you! :) xx**

Chapter 10

**Jack**

Jack was pacing the length of the motel room anxiously, awaiting Fabrizio's return from the train station across the street. He hoped desperately that Helga would agree to buy the drinks for this evening. He didn't know what he would do if she couldn't, or if she refused.

Jack wasn't entirely sure why this was so important to him, surely if they couldn't get the alcoholic beverages they could still do something fun. Perhaps go out on the town, travel to a better part of the city, find a beach? But for some reason, Jack had promised the beautiful first class young woman Rose drinks, and drinks was what she was going to get.

The door to the motel room suddenly opened and Jack stopped dead mid stride. Fabrizio had finally retuned.

"Fabri! What the hell took you so long?" Jack cried as he dashed over to his friend.

Fabrizio looked at Jack with clear confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, what took me so long? I was only gone," Fabrizio paused as he looked down at his watch, "for three and a half minutes." He said, looking back up at Jack.

Jack stared at Fabrizio blankly, he was the one who was confused now. Had it really only been three and a half minutes? It felt like Fabri had been gone for an eternity. Jack shook his head and continued. "What did she say? Did she agree to buy the drinks?" Jack questioned his best friend.

"Yes Jack, Helga agreed to buy the drinks. She is getting paid this afternoon so it won't be a problem at all. She said she'd be happy to do it, and that she's happy that you met a woman." Fabrizio explained.

Jack smiled brightly and exhaled in relief. "Thank god!" He exclaimed. "Did you remember to tell her that I would pay her back as soon as I get the money?" He asked.

"Yes, she understands everything. It's all been settled." Fabrizio said again reassuringly.

"Great!" Jack said cheerily. "Now there's nothing left to do but wait. I hope tonight is successful." Jack said hopefully.

Fabrizio looked at Jack with another expression of confusion upon his face. "Jack," Fabrizio started, "when you say, 'successful' what exactly do you mean by that? What exactly do you want to happen between you and Bella Rosa tonight?" Fabrizio asked Jack, curiosity burning in his dark eyes.

Jack stared into his best friends eyes, dumbfounded by the question he had just asked. He honestly didn't know. He didn't know what he wanted to happen between him and Rose, he didn't know what he expected to happen between him and this first class beauty he had just met. Actually, if he was being completely honest with himself, Jack didn't really expect anything at all to happen between him and Rose. Why would a beautiful, magnificent, first class lady be even the slightest bit interested in a poor, third class boy like himself?

Did he want something to happen between him and Rose, yes. Of course he did. Who wouldn't want to be with someone as beautiful and elegant as her? An idiot. That's who. But, what exactly did he want to happen? Did he want to sleep with her? No, he didn't. Not unless she wanted to. But, even if she did decide she wanted too, would he oblige? He didn't understand these feelings for Rose at all. What were they? Were they love? Could they even be love? He had only met Rose a mere thirty minutes ago, and they had only exchanged about five words with each other. How the hell could he love her already? It didn't make any sense to Jack whatsoever.

Millions of thoughts like this ran through Jack's mind as he continued to stare at his best friend.

Fabrizio continued to stare back at Jack intently, waiting for his answer.

Jack felt like pouring his heart out to Fabrizio, he thought about confiding in his best friend, he thought about saying out loud every single thought that had just ran through his mind, but he suddenly thought better of it. It would take far too long, and it would just confuse Jack even more. So, the answer he was about to give Fabri was simple, and it pretty much summed up all of his thoughts of the past forty-five seconds of silence.

"I have no clue."

**Rose**

It was almost 6:30 in the evening. Rose had exactly half an hour before she was to meet Jack over at his motel room for drinks, with his friend and his friends girlfriend.

Rose had been ready hours ago already, with nothing left to do but wait. She suddenly realised she hadn't read the newspaper yet that day. She quickly walked down to the lobby of the motel and grabbed a paper from the stand next to the clerks desk. She then retreated back to her motel room, to read it.

Now, under normal circumstances Rose wouldn't have touched the newspaper with a ten foot pole. The black print always made her hands dirty, and she wasn't much interested in ready about all the rich conceited people of her world, tapping an oil field and receiving millions of dollars more that they honestly didn't need.

But, Rose had to read the paper now. For she needed to see if she herself had made any headlines. She had simply disappeared from the luncheon yesterday, and she had a feeling that her mother, or Cal, or possibly both were already looking for her. If she was right, she would need to leave Philadelphia very soon.

Rose looked at the front page of the newspaper, and her heart sank straight down into the pit of her stomach as she read the headline. '16 Year Old First Class Socialite Rose Dewitt-Bukater, Beloved Fiancée of Caledon Hockley Missing.'

There was also a very large photo of Rose right next to the headline, which made her fearful. Anyone who saw this, would know. Anyone who say this article and then saw her in person would probably report it back to Cal.

Now that Rose's fears and suspicions had been confirmed, she had to read the rest of the news article. She had to know what she was up against. If it was merely stating that she was missing, or if Cal had in fact rounded up a search party to find her.

'_16 year old first class socialite Rose Dewitt-Bukater, beloved fiancée of none other than one of the richest men on the planet, Caledon Hockley, was declared missing yesterday afternoon. We interviewed Mr. Hockey, and got the facts. Apparently, Miss Dewitt-Bukater was in attendance of a first class luncheon, when she had kindly asked her fiancé Cal if she could be excused to use the ladies room. He had agreed, and told her to hurry back. When ten minutes had passed, Mr. Hockley became worried. He sent Rose's mother, Ruth Dewitt-Bukater, who apparently couldn't have been more concerned to the ladies room to check up on Miss Dewitt-Bukater, for Mr. Hockley feared that perhaps she was ill. _

_When Mrs. Dewitt-Bukater returned to the table with the news that Miss Dewitt-Bukater was in fact not in the ladies room and no where to be found, Mr. Hockley began to panic. He ordered for the police and emergency services straight away, and rounded up a huge search party to look for the young lady. _

"_She couldn't have gotten far." Cal tells us, "she doesn't know the city well enough. Besides, if she was kidnapped, there would have been some sort of struggle, screaming, flailing. Someone in the restaurant would have noticed it. I suspect that Rose just got cold feet, as we all do at some point before our weddings. We'll find her. She can't hide forever." _

_If anyone out there has seen Miss Rose Dewitt-Bukater, or has any knowledge of her whereabouts, please contact Mr. Caledon Hockley personally at this number, you will be rewarded heftily for your help.'_

The article finished, and Rose continued to stare blankly at the front page, not really seeing it anymore.

A moment ago, she had been terrified. Now, she was nothing more than outraged. She couldn't believe the way Cal had spoken about her in the article. More so, she couldn't believe that he was going to reward the person who found her. What was she? A dog? Rose remembered when she was a little girl seeing articles in the newspaper her father read about lost dogs, and how whoever found them would be rewarded a certain sum of cash. This is what made Rose angriest of all. This proved to her that Caledon though of her as nothing more than his possession. Not a wife, not a person he loved. But a possession, someone to showboat around to everyone else in her world.

Angry tears stung her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She would not give Cal that satisfaction. She fought hard to keep her composure. She couldn't keep it all though, she managed to hold back her angry frustrated tears, but she crumpled the newspaper in anger and flung it across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a thud.

Rose glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was now 6:55. Just five more minutes until she could make her way over to Jack's.

Jack! Rose hoped desperately with all of her heart that he had not gotten a newspaper today. If he did, he would already know all of her secrets, and she most definitely didn't want him to find out about her that way. She also had a sudden hope flare up inside of her, perhaps Jack could help her. If Cal had managed to get together a search party then it wouldn't be long until he found her, especially with an article like that in the paper. People would be looking for her left and right just to get a reward from the great Caledon Hockley. She would have to flee soon. She didn't know anything about Jack Dawson, but she hoped that tonight she would get to know him, and that against all the odds of their social statuses, he would be willing to help her.

Rose went into the bathroom and checked herself over in the rectangular mirror. She smiled at her reflection, she looked perfect. She had chosen a lilac coloured short sleeved dress that was low cut, but not too low, and that hugged her curves perfectly. She was also wearing the white pearl necklace that she had worn to the luncheon the afternoon before, her bright ruby red lipstick that matched the shade of her fiery red hair, and a touch of eye makeup.

She had decided to wear her hair down tonight, she always hated wearing it up, and since her mother wasn't here to tell her what to do, Rose found she could get away with anything she wanted. She quite enjoyed this, freedom was treating her well. She just hoped that things would go her way, and that she would be able to escape before Cal caught up with her.

With that last thought and one last look at her reflection, she headed out her motel room door, and closed it softly behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you Degrass , Miss Christine Elizabeth , and Mia for your reviews! :) Mia, i will take that suggestion and try to put more feelings and senses into the story with further chapters that have yet yo be written! Thank you :) xx & Miss Christine Elizabeth, I'm not going to say that Jack see's the article, well, maybe he does, and maybe he doesn't I haven't actually worked out that detail yet :P But someone definitely sees it. You'll have to wait for chapter 12 to see :). Here is chapter 11, enjoy and remember to review please! :) xx**

Chapter 11

**Rose**

Rose approached Jack and Fabrizio's motel room door slowly. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this.

"Just breathe. Everything will be fine. Just talk to Jack, tell him about your situation. I'm sure he'll be able to help you out." Rose whispered to herself, trying to force herself to remain calm after everything she had just read in the newspaper. But she knew deep down that it wasn't just what she had read in the paper that was making her hands tremble now. It was the fact that she was nervous about getting to know Mr. Dawson.

Rose was about to scold herself out loud, but thought better of it. There was no one else out here in the hall, and if someone happened to come up the stairs, or if Jack or Fabrizio happened to open the door, they would probably think she was crazy, talking to herself.

Rose took a deep calming breath, raised her right hand and gently knocked on Jack's motel room door. Waiting outside for it to open, Rose stood stock straight and still.

After a moment, the door finally opened, and Jack appeared in the doorway.

Rose's breath was caught in her throat as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the same thing he had been wearing earlier, his corduroy pants, white t shirt and suspenders, and yet, he looked so darn good! She had already forgotten in the few hours she had spent alone how much his very face resembled that of an angels. His shaggy overgrown blonde hair was still hanging slightly in his eyes, and he shook his head to move his hair out of them.

Rose felt dizzy as she looked into Jack's piercing bright blue eyes. She lost her words, she couldn't remember anything. Why was she standing here again? She just continued to stare into his amazing eyes, not saying a word. Completely floored by his very appearance.

**Jack **

Jack heard a soft knock on their motel room door. He knew it had to be Rose. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to come face to face once again with the woman that he quite possibly loved.

He opened up the door, and there she was. In all of her beauty and elegance. She was holding herself in a very high class way, and she looked phenomenal. Absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a lilac coloured dress, that was short sleeved, and it was very low cut. Had she done that on purpose? Was she trying to tease him?

He looked into her mint green eyes, and felt his heartbeat quicken. She was wearing the same shade of ruby red lipstick as earlier that morning that matched her fiery red locks, a notable but subtle difference in her was that she was now wearing eye makeup. Only a touch, but it definitely made her beautiful eyes pop.

There was silence between himself and Rose as they just looked into each others eyes. Finally, Jack pulled himself together, and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Good evening Miss," Oh shit. He had already forgotten her last name. This wasn't starting off well.

**Rose **

Rose burst into light laughter, finally pulling herself out of her trance at the sound of Jack's voice. "Dewitt-Bukater." Rose reminded him of her surname.

He looked so embarrassed, and his gorgeous blue eyes shone with, disappointment. He was disappointed with himself, because he had forgotten her surname, and Rose found it unbearable. She couldn't have him feeling this way.

Again an overwhelming emotion filled her, that she still didn't understand at all. Why was it so important to make him feel better about his little mistake? She didn't know. What she did know was that she had to make him feel better about it, for some reason or other, because she just couldn't stand seeing him this way.

"It's quite all right Mr. Dawson, my surname is not an easy one to remember. I myself have forgotten how to spell it a time or two. And it took me until I was seven years old to be able to spell it correctly." Rose told Jack seriously.

At this comment, Jack's smile reappeared on his perfect features. God, his smile was beautiful. His gorgeous blue eyes shone and sparkled with happiness, and… love? Love for her? No. Rose refused to get her hopes up. How could he love her? And how could she love him! They had just met, and had only spoken about ten words to each other. It was an impossibility. It was ridiculous. She could not love Jack Dawson. Not yet. So then, why on earth did she feel this way? What were these feelings anyway? Oh, so much confusion!

Jack's beautiful smile proved to be contagious, and Rose smiled back at him shyly. "Perhaps I should write it down for you." She added, with a slow, purposely noticeable wink.

Jack laughed, "that's a good idea. I should have gotten you to do it earlier. Maybe then I would've remembered." He said jokingly.

Rose laughed too, words lost again for the moment as she continued to stare into his beautiful eyes.

**Jack**

He loved Rose. That was the only explanation. If he wasn't sure of it before, he was certainly sure of it now. After totally screwing up and forgetting her last name, she had made a joke about it. She hadn't been offended, or angry. In fact it seemed that she had quickly tried to make him feel better about the situation, make him feel better about doing it. As though she could tell that he felt bad about it. Was he really that much of an open book? He had never been told he was. Perhaps Rose was just a really good reader. Perhaps she could read him so well because they were meant to be together…

"So, Miss Dewitt-Bukater. Instead of standing out in the hall all night, would you like to come in?" Jack asked her lightly with a charming smile upon his face.

"Yes, I would quite like that Mr. Dawson." Rose replied, her Philadelphian accent noticeable. It was always noticeable, and Jack quite liked it.

It made Jack laugh slightly, she was being so polite. No one had ever referred to him as Mr. Dawson in his entire life. Not even people like the motel clerk treated Jack with that kind of respect. He was just a low life third class boy to all of them, to everyone in this world. Everyone, except for Rose, who was treating him as though he were a first class gentlemen. If it weren't for the clothes he was wearing, being in this motel, and being referred to as Mr. Dawson could have fooled him into thinking he really was a part of first class.

"Jack. Call me Jack." Jack told her as he moved aside slightly to let Rose enter the motel room.

"Jack." Rose said with a nod, as she slowly walked past him and into the room.

She hadn't mentioned that he should call her by her first name, but he was feeling bold enough to ask. "May I call you Rose, Miss Dewitt-Bukater?"

**Rose**

Rose took in Jack's motel room. It looked identical to hers. It was clear there was no third class first class barrier in this part of the city. He and his friend Fabrizio had obviously had enough money to pay for the night here. There was one difference however, in the center of the room was the bed, and right next to it was a cot. Rose assumed it was because Jack's friend Fabrizio's girlfriend was also staying with them. Fabrizio and his girlfriend probably shared the bed, while Jack got the cot.

Rose turned around to face Jack once more who was now standing behind her as he had just closed the door. She smiled, "yes Jack. You may call me Rose." She replied warmly.

Jacks returning smile was dazzling, and it made Rose's stomach explode in butterflies, and feel weak in the knee's again, and slightly dizzy, as though she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain.

Rose looked back around at her surroundings, desperate to distract herself. She spotted the drinks they were to have, already mixed and sitting on the mahogany desk in the corner of the room. She also spotted Fabrizio sitting on the desk chair right next to them.

"Hello Bella Rosa!" Fabrizio greeted her excitedly, as he jumped up and walked over to give Rose a welcoming, friendly hug.

"Good evening Fabrizio" Rose replied with a warm smile as she returned the hug.

As he pulled away and retreated back towards the desk, Rose heard another door open inside the room. She turned around to see a blonde woman walking out of the bathroom.

She was tall and blonde, with blue eyes similar to Jack's. This must be Fabrizio's girlfriend. Rose thought to herself as she smiled at the blonde.

The blonde returned the smile enthusiastically. "Hello, I'm Helga, Fabrizio's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." She said to Rose as she reached out to shake Rose's hand.

Rose noticed that she also had some sort of accent, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She grasped Helga's hand gently. "Good evening Helga, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. My name is Rose, Rose Dewitt-Bukater." Rose introduced herself with a warm smile.

Helga nodded, and then went to stand next to Fabrizio.

"Well, shall we start serving the drinks?" Jack asked the room at large.

Rose giggled, and nodded her head. Somewhat excited to discover what the evening and night would exactly hold for her.

"Actually Jack, me and Fabrizio were going to go out. You know, I got paid today, and we were going to go out for the evening for dinner." Helga said from the corner of the room. "I hope you don't mind."

Rose's heart beat quickened, learning that she would be alone with Jack this evening. But she also kind of liked it, she was excited to spend some time alone with Jack Dawson, and get to know him better.

Rose looked to Jack to see what his reaction would be.

He chuckled nervously, but smiled brightly. "Not at all. You two love birds go on out and enjoy the city. I would recommend dining in a nicer part though." Jack told Helga.

Helga laughed. "Yes, I do think I'll follow that recommendation." She replied with a smile. "Come on Fabri, lets go exploring." She said enthusiastically.

Fabrizio laughed at Helga's enthusiasm. He was looking at her with such love and tenderness in his expression, Rose suddenly felt she was intruding on an extremely private moment. He smiled, nodded and got up to follow Helga out of the motel room. "See you guys later, have a good evening!" He called over his shoulder as they left.

The door closed, and Jack and Rose were left alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It's been a long time, but here's chapter 12! xx**

Chapter 12

**Fabrizio **

Helga had already dashed out of the motel room in her excitement to start exploring the city of Philadelphia, she was probably a good few feet ahead of him. Fabrizio would have to hurry in order to catch up. He wondered where they would be eating dinner tonight. Fabrizio closed the motel room door behind him, and made to dash down the spiral staircase after Helga when a hand caught his arm and yanked him to the side, just outside the door.

Fabrizio spun around surprised, and found Helga looking up at him, a mischievous grin on her face, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Helga? What are you-" Fabrizio began to ask, but was cut off.

"Shh! Fabri! Not so loud! Jack and Rose will hear you!" Helga whispered.

Fabrizio was utterly confused. "What do you mean? What are we doing standing outside the door?" Fabrizio questioned her, more quietly this time.

Helga laughed quietly. "Nothing really, I was just waiting for you." She said simply with a huge grin upon her face..

Fabrizio was suspicious, had she wanted to listen to Jack and Rose's conversation? "Well I'm here now, lets go." Fabrizio replied. He did not really feel like listening in on Jack and Rose's date, if that's what you could call it.

Helga smiled brightly up at him. "Okay." She replied, stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. Fabrizio kissed her back passionately, and Helga was the first to pull away.

"Lets go explore!" Helga said once again, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her down the stairs.

**Helga**

Helga was giggling excitedly as her and Fabrizio dashed down the staircase and towards the door to exit the motel, but something caught Helga's eye which suddenly made her stop abruptly in her tracks.

The newspaper stand next to the front desk was holding a stack of newspapers, and on the very front page was… Rose's face?

"Helga? What's the matter? Why are we stopping?" Fabrizio questioned.

Helga didn't answer him, she let go of Fabri's hand and very slowly made her way over to the newspaper stand.

She picked up the first paper and unfolded it, she had been right. A huge picture of Rose's face was on the front page, right next to the headline. '16 Year Old First Class Socialite Rose Dewitt-Bukater, Beloved Fiancée of Caledon Hockley Missing.'

Helga quickly read through the article, when she had finished, she looked over her shoulder to Fabri to see if he had read it too, from the look of shock upon his face it appeared to her that he had.

"Rose in engaged?" Fabrizio exclaimed loudly.

"It appears so." Helga responded, her eyes wide with shock. "Why wouldn't she say anything about all this? Why did she agree to have drinks with Jack if she's engaged to this Caledon Hockley?" Helga asked aloud, she knew that Fabri couldn't answer these questions for her though. The only person that could answer these questions was Rose herself.

Helga tossed the paper back onto the stand, and made an on the spot decision. "Let's go. We need to confront her about this."

Fabrizio looked at Helga and raised his eyebrow. "Helga sweetheart, it's really not any of our business. If Rose feels it's something she should be telling Jack she will. We really shouldn't interfere."

Helga stared at Fabrizio, her eyes wide with anger. "But Fabri! We can't let Jack… We can't let Rose…" Helga spluttered, trying to think of any reason at all to interfere. After reading this article she didn't trust Rose one bit. She couldn't seem to think of one though, so she settled on complaining about her instead. "What does she see in him anyways if she's this first class socialite!" Helga snapped angrily. "There can't be anything he has that she wants."

Fabrizio wrapped his arms around Helga's waist and looked deep into her eyes. "Helga, calm down. Just give them some alone time. Let's just go out to dinner and we'll see how things are going when we get back. You know Jack will tell us everything that happens with Rose, he wouldn't be able to shut up about it. If he doesn't mention anything about knowing Rose in engaged then we'll show him the newspaper. Okay?"

Helga stared back into Fabrizio's dark eyes, as she though about what he had said. She was torn. On one hand she wanted to go tell Jack right now and call Rose out for being engaged, but on the other hand she really wanted to go out and have a romantic night with Fabri..

Fabrizio slowly leaned in and kiss her softly on the lips. This is what made up Helga's mind. She returned the kiss happily and then broke away, smiling up at him.

"Okay, let's go." She announced.

Fabrizio smiled back and removed his arms from around her waist, only to take her hand in his.

**Rose**

Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed in the center of the room. She felt kind of awkward since Fabrizio and Helga had left her and Jack alone. Not a word had been spoken between them since, and the silence was terrible.

Rose wanted to start a conversation, but had no idea what she was to talk about. So here she sat, uncomfortable and waiting for a drink. Jack was standing next to the drinks, mixing another one for himself.

Suddenly Rose remembered the newspaper article. Perhaps that is what they could talk about, perhaps it was what they should talk about, before they got to tipsy. She was scared, but she had to do it. She had to tell Jack that she was engaged, but that it didn't matter, for she had no intention of doing anything more with her fiancé.

"Jack," Rose began, taking a deep calming breath. "There's something I have to tell you."

**Jack**

Jack looked up from the drinks to Rose's face. Her tone of voice had sounded serious, there was something wrong. Was it him? Impossible, he hadn't done anything to bold, had he? Why could he suddenly not remember anything that had happened in the last two and a half minutes?

"What is it Rose?" Jack questioned, looking deep into her beautiful mint green eyes. Something shone in them, perhaps fear? Why was she afraid? This was going to be bad.

"I'm engaged..."

Jack froze, he felt his heart stop beating. He wasn't sure if he had heard Rose correctly.

"Engaged? Rose... engaged?" Was all he managed to utter.

**Rose**

Jack's ocean blue eyes glazed over, and Rose could see that he was beyond shocked by this revelation. He was speechless, there appeared to be no words. Now was the time, the perfect time to explain herself and this situation, if he wasn't to shocked to listen.

"Yes, engaged. But please Jack, allow me to explain!" Rose pleaded.

Jack's eyes came back into focus, and he nodded slowly as he made his way over to the bed to sit next to Rose.

He was going to let her explain! Yes, this is good, this is what she wanted. The chance to explain. The chance to tell someone everything about her life, the chance to free herself of all of these mixed emotions, and hatred that she had always felt for her high class life.

"My fiancé, his name is Caledon Hockley, and he is the most inconsiderate, self centered, controlling bastard i have ever met in my entire life. My mother is the same way, she's a stuck up snob, who only cares about pointless luxeries, and wealth. I've been trying so hard to get away from them, but everytime I came close, someone would hook me and reel me back in. I've hated my life for a long time, ever since my father died, leaving our family in debt. That's the only reason my mother wants me to marry Cal. She believes it will save her from seeing all of her fine things sold off at auction, and working as a seamstress. She doesn't care about my feelings at all. She doesn't care about me at all."

**Jack**

Rose continued ranting for the next hour, about how much she hated her mother, and how she sometimes hated her father, even though there was no point in that now, for he had been gone for many years.

Jack listened and clung onto her every word. He was glad that Rose had chosen him to confide in with all of this personal information, and suddenly Jack realised what had been dragging him to this city all along. He had known he had a purpose in coming here, to do something great. This was it, he was going to help Rose. Save her from her world, show her how fun life really was, when you were playing by nobody else's rules but your own.

As Jack listened to her, he felt his feelings for her grow stronger, if that were even possible. He adored her. She was so beautiful and strong. Jack would do everything in his power to help her


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N My sincere apologies once again for leaving this story so long without an update. I've come to the realisation that i won't feel right until i complete it, so i'm going to do my best. It's just been so long since i've written anything for this particular story, that i couldn't really remember where i was going with it. Don't you hate when that happens? I will be doing my best to complete it over the next few weeks. I'm terribly sorry if any of the details in this chapter don't exactly add up to the previous chapters, as i've said, it's been so long i've sort of forgotten where i was and where i'm heading. If anyone is still reading this story, please leave me a review (: If no one is anymore that's fine, i'm still going to complete it, so i feel accomplished :p.**

Chapter 13

**Helga**

Helga and Fabrizio had been having a blast. Exploring the city, taking everything in. She had never been anywhere except for Wisconsin, and it was amazing to be in a new place. She felt so light hearted and free with Fabri by her side. She was having so much fun, she had completely forgotten about the whole Rose engagement drama.

Finally she realised it was getting late, and her stomach growled loudly.

"Helga, are you hungry or something?" Fabrizio questioned her, laughing.

She felt slightly embarrassed, it had been quite loud. She grinned at him sheepishly. "Famished" she replied.

So, they decided to look for a place to grab a bite. It wasn't long before Fabrizio had found them a place, an Italian place. He'd seemed very excited when he had discovered this, and told Helga that Italian food was amazing.

So, here they sat, in a dimly lit Italian restaurant. This was Helga's first real date, and she was glad she was sharing it with Fabri. No one had ever shown interest in her the way he had. He made her feel so special. She smiled across the table at him, and he returned the smile, grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers on the table top.

Helga felt butterflies explode in her stomach as their hands touched. She giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Fabrizio asked, still grinning.

"I honestly don't know." Helga replied, "I'm just happy."

"Me too." Fabrizio said, before leaning across the table and brushing his lips against hers.

Helga pulled away, shocked. Public affection was usually frowned upon, especially when it came to third class people such as them, surely Fabri knew this.

She regretted pulling away instantly though as she saw the hurt in Fabrizio's dark eyes. "I'm sorry Fabri! It's just, there's so many people around, public affection…" She trailed off, hoping he would understand that it wasn't because she didn't want to kiss him, she did. She really did.

Understanding washed over his features, and he gave her a small smile. "Of course. Maybe we could go somewhere more private after dinner." He suggested.

"I would like that." She replied joyfully, her face breaking into a wide grin.

**Rose**

It was after Rose had finished ranting that she realised she was still wearing her engagement ring. Her heart beat quickened as she realised if she hadn't told Jack anything about the engagement, he would have either found out by the newspaper, or by simply looking at her left hand, where the huge diamond rock was secured to her finger.

It was silent in the room then. Jack hadn't really spoken at all since she had begun her rant, he had merely let her vent all of her pent up feelings and frustrations, and Rose was extremely grateful for this. She had only known Jack for a few hours, and yet, he was the most decent man she had ever met, considering he was third class. Finally, he spoke.

"Rose, I want to help you." He said seriously, gazing directly into her green eyes.

She was stunned. All she had wanted to do was get everything off of her chest, she hadn't been expecting any sort of help from Jack. In fact, she had just been planning on heading back to her mother the next day. She knew there was no point hiding, at least not here in Philadelphia. Her mother, or Cal, or possibly both wouldn't rest until they had found her. "What do you mean? How? How could you possibly help me Jack?" Rose enquired him.

**Jack**

"I was meant to help you." He replied simply with a shrug.

A look of confusion appeared upon Rose's beautiful face, her eyebrows pulled down in concentration. "I don't understand what you mean Jack." She finally said, the look of pure concentration never leaving her face.

"Would you like me to explain?" Jack questioned, "I hope you don't mind, it would involve me telling you my story."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. "Please do Jack! I feel as though I just spent an eternity talking about myself and my problems. I'd love to hear more about your life."

"Well, I came here from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. Me and Fabri, and Helga. I was sick of my home town, and sick of my folks, and siblings. Everyone was always fighting and I couldn't stand my house. I decided I needed to get away. So I asked Fabri if he would join me, we've been best friends since we were five years old, and I couldn't leave without him. He agreed, and convinced his mother to let him go with me. Once we reached the train station, we ran into Helga, who was working there. She told us she was being transferred here, to the Philadelphia train station, and that she would love to catch the train with us. Of course she had taken an instant liking to Fabri." Jack explained quickly, trying to get to the part of his tale that really mattered. "Once we had gotten to the station, Fabri asked me where I wanted to go first. I immediately thought of Philadelphia. I couldn't really explain it Rose, but something was pulling me here, to this city. I knew there had to be a reason, but I couldn't figure it out. I had hoped the reason would find me, and it did. The reason was you." He finished, looking deep into her large green eyes.

She was so beautiful. He suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss her perfect lips. He wondered what it would be like He felt something, something stirred deep inside him every time he looked at her angelic face. There was something between them, he could feel it. He wondered if she could feel it to, if she felt the same.

Rose

Rose stared back into Jack's gorgeous blue eyes in shock. He had come here for her. He hadn't known it yet but she was the reason he was here. She couldn't believe it.

His eyes were piercing through to her very soul as he gazed at her. She had a sudden urge to kiss him. Ever since she had first met him in the hall of this very hotel, she had felt something stir inside her. Perhaps she would never have to worry about Caledon Hockley again. Perhaps Jack could save her, he was the saviour she had been waiting for. The saviour she had been counting on to get her out of this life she despised.

Rose slowly leaned in, making the first move, brushing her lips gently against Jack's.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Big thanks to TitanicFan and YourBestFriendK for reviewing! I'm glad there's a still a few people out there reading this story! (: Here is chapter 14. And TitanicFan, i've decided where i'm going with this, and i'm going to take your advice and put Jack and Rose, and maybe even Fabri and Helga on the Titanic in a few later chapters! (: Enjoy and remember to review everyone! xx**

Chapter 14

**Jack**

Jack felt as though he was in Heaven as he felt Rose's perfect ruby red lips press gently against his own. He couldn't believe this perfect angelic first class young woman was kissing him. Him. A third class dirt poor boy from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. Just moments before, he had been thinking about how he had a urge to kiss her, and now she was kissing him. He desperately hoped this wasn't just a dream, and if it was a dream he hoped that he would never awake.

He returned the kiss gently before slowly pulling away and looking deeply into her large green eyes. "Rose, could you do me a favour?" He questioned her.

"Anything Jack." She replied, her eyes searching his.

"Pinch me."

Rose's lovely features contorted into an expression of confusion. "What?"

"Pinch me, so I know I'm not dreaming." He replied seriously.

She smiled in understanding, and then slowly moved her hand to his arm, where she proceeded to do as he asked, pinching him.

Jack's face broke out into a wide grin as he realised this was no dream. He hadn't woken up. The scenario that was playing out before his very eyes seemed to good to be true, yet it was happening. Rose had kissed him.

"Thank you Rose." He whispered, before slowly leaning in and placing another kiss on her lovely lips tenderly.

**Rose**

Rose felt as though she was on cloud nine. She had never been kissed so tenderly by a man before. Whenever Cal had kissed her, it was aggressively, and never with love. All of their intimate moments had meant absolutely nothing to Rose, but this one moment with Jack, it had meant everything.

She knew now that she would let Jack help her. It's what she had wanted all along. When she had come to his room earlier that night, she had hoped for Jack's help, but she had never expected him to actually offer it to her. But he had, and she couldn't be more thankful.

This Jack Dawson was everything she had ever wanted. As soon as she realised this, she had leant in for their first kiss, hoping it was what he wanted as well. It was apparent he had.

Now here they sat, on the bedspread, kissing. Rose suddenly wondered if this might escalate to something more than just kissing, and more importantly, she wondered if she herself wanted it to escalate to something more than kissing.

Eventually, she decided she did. She wanted Jack Dawson. She had no idea when Fabrizio and Helga would be back, but she didn't care.

She decided to take control. Never breaking the kiss, she pushed Jack so he was lying flat on his back, and slowly climbed on top of him. Finally she broke away, only to start kissing his neck, cheeks, and every inch of his exposed skin.

"Oh Rose" He sighed, before pulling her back and gazing deeply into her eyes once more, his baby blues piercing through her once again, questioning what she was deciding to do. "Are you sure?"

Rose didn't even have to think about it. "Take me to the stars, Jack."

Tonight was going to be magical.

**Helga**

Helga and Fabri strolled through the streets of Philadelphia hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Fabrizio had asked her if she would like to go somewhere private after dinner, and she had agreed instantly, so once they had finished their delicious meal, they had left the restaurant and were now making their way to another motel.

They arrived and Helga waited patiently as Fabri talked to the clerk at the front desk and got their room key. He received it and they made their way up the rickety stairs to their room, hands still intertwined.

Once they got there, Fabri closed the door behind them and immediately started kissing her. Making her head spin. As they made their way to the bed, the kisses got more and more passionate.

She was suddenly extremely nervous. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she thought of everything that could go wrong. She had never been with a man in such a way before, she had never been intimate with a man, she had never found a man she had the desire to be intimate with. Now she had, and the realisation came crashing down on her that she had no idea what she was doing, not in the slightest. What if she did something wrong? What if she wasn't good at… it?

She quit kissing Fabri, pulling away suddenly. The fear becoming to much for her to handle.

Fabri gazed into her eyes questioningly. "What is it Helga? What's wrong?"

"Fabri… I've… I've never been with a man before." Helga confessed, hanging her head in shame. She hated to stop this, she wanted Fabrizio, but she wasn't sure she could go through with it. She loved him, but if she wasn't good, it would only disappoint him.

To her astonishment, Fabrizio chuckled. "Helga, it's all right. I've never been with a woman before either, at least, not in this way. We'll do this together. You're not in this alone. We'll learn, we'll manage, and even if it's not great this time, it can only get better from here." Fabri told her reassuringly, smiling.

Helga felt better instantly. Fabri had never been with anyone this way either. She smiled as his words sunk in, no matter what happened he wouldn't be disappointed, and he had said if it wasn't great it could only get better. All of her fears disappeared, and she leaned in to begin kissing him once again, before they began tearing at each others clothing.

This night was going to be magical.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Big thanks again to TitanicFan for reviewing! :) Reviews mean so much to me, and always inspire me to post new chapters sooner, so please remember to leave me a review, any kind would be appreciated! Here's chapter 15, enjoy! xx**

Chapter 15

_April 2__nd__ 1909_

**Jack**

Jack awoke suddenly, not remembering where he was. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and discovered it was 9:30 am. He looked around him, still slightly disoriented from sleep, and finally recognized where he was. He was in the hotel room, in Philadelphia, and when he looked over at the sleeping figure next to him, he remembered everything. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back.

Rays of sunlight were shining through the hotel room window, landing on Rose's pale porcelain face, and on her hair, which was fanned out on the pillow beneath her. The sunlight made her fiery curls shine, and made them look like an even darker and richer shade of red. There was a faint smile upon her perfect pink lips as she slept, and her breathing was calm and even.

_She looks like sleeping beauty_. Jack thought to himself, perfectly content just watching this beautiful woman sleep in his bed. Well, technically it wasn't his bed, it was the hotels, but still. He could have watched her sleep forever. She was just as perfect unconscious as conscious.

Last night had been amazing. Jack had been with a few women before in the past year, previous girlfriends who had managed to drag him into bed, all though it was frowned upon, but none of those past girlfriends could even begin to compare to Rose. To say the least, the colour of the curls on top of her head seemed to establish exactly how she was in the bedroom, fiery and passionate.

Rose stirred then. Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted as the bright sunlight shone into her green irises. She moved her hand up to shield her eyes from the harsh light before turning towards Jack.

"Good morning Mr. Dawson." She murmered quietly, her voice hoarse with sleep.

Jack laughed. "C'mon Rose, surely after what happened between us last night, there's no need to be formal."

Her pale face flushed red at this remark, and Jack moved his hand to her cheek, caressing it and feeling the warmth radiating from beneath her skin.

"I'm sorry about that, I lost control. I've just, never been with a man before that intimately, and certainly no one I genuinely cared about." She replied softly as Jack continued caressing her cheek.

"It's fine Rose. You were amazing, and I'm glad you were never intimate like this with that Cal guy. He wouldn't have appreciated you the way I do Rose. I'm glad I was your first." He replied just as softly, but with a slightly serious tone.

Rose flushed again at his comment, which made him smile.

"Don't be embarrassed Rose." He told her, before leaning in and touching his lips to hers.

She grinned widely. "Well Jack, it's getting late. I should get back to my room and find some fresh clothes for the day."

Jack's heart dropped into his stomach. "You're leaving already?"

"I must. As I said I need to get some fresh clothes on, and perhaps shower as well." She replied, getting out from under the covers and slipping her dress from last night back on.

Jack got out of bed and did the same, getting into his clothes from the previous night, before walking over to where Rose was standing in the middle of the room. He noticed she had been watching him intently as he had dressed himself.

"Did you like what you saw?" He teased lightly, grinning and wrapping both arms around her waste, pulling her close to him.

"Perhaps I did." She replied with a little smirk upon her face.

He laughed before kissing her gently. He felt her lock her arms around his neck and begin to play with his hair. He loved this.

Finally she pulled away. "I really must go wash and dress now Jack." She said. "But, I'll come back to your room straight after, perhaps then we can discuss what we're going to do. I should probably call my mother as well, just to clarify that I'm alright, and that I won't be returning home…" She trailed off.

Jack nodded, "Okay, just come back whenever you're ready. No rush or anything."

"Alright. I'll see you later Jack." She said before giving him one last kiss and pulling out of his arms.

Jack had the sudden urge to tell her he loved her, but then thought better of it. It was much to soon to be saying something like that, and it would probably scare her off. She had told him she cared about him, but that didn't necessarily mean that she loved him, not yet.

He thought about how his arms ached to hold her again already as he watched her exited his hotel room.

**Rose**

Rose entered her own hotel room once again and closed the door softly behind her before leaning her back against it and sliding down to the floor. She was completely overjoyed, and couldn't seem to stop smiling. In fact she was smiling so widely she felt as though she had slept with a coat hanger in her mouth.

She couldn't quite believe what she had done last night. She had slept with Jack Dawson. They had made love. She had a fiancé, and she had made love with another man. But this didn't matter, she didn't care about her fiancé in the slightest, plus he was old. Cal was actually much to old now that she thought about it. Sure it was common to marry someone older, but she didn't much care for this fact, and was glad that she had found someone her own age.

In fact, Rose was about to call her mother and tell her the engagement was off, and that she wouldn't be returning home.

Rose got up off of the floor and swept the room from top to bottom with her eyes for a telephone. It was then that she realised there was no telephone in her room, and that in order to make a call she would have to go down to the front desk in the lobby.

She couldn't go down there without showering or changing her clothes, so she made her way to the bathroom first and started the shower, turning the valve all the way to hot and allowing the water to warm up before entering.

She looked at her reflection in the large rectangular mirror, and although her dress was wrinkled, and her red curls were flattened and matted, she looked amazing. Her skin was positively glowing, and she couldn't keep herself from smiling at her reflection. She had never felt so happy.

_Look at what Jack has done to you! He's made you a genuinely happy human being again. There's no acting here, this smile is real. _She thought to herself.

She couldn't remember the last time she had smiled a real smile, one that had not been cheesy or fake. Actually, if she remembered correctly, it was probably right before her father had died, leaving the family in debt, and leaving Rose alone with her mother.

She checked the temperature of the water, and deciding it was warm enough stripped out of her dress. As she did so, the material of the dress got caught on something on her finger, on her left hand. Her ring finger. Her engagement ring.

She had been wearing it the whole time. She remembered realising it last night after telling Jack about Cal, but she hadn't taken it off. Well, she had absolutely no use for it any longer.

She slipped it off of her finger and held the ring in her right palm for a moment. Just looking at it was draining the happiness and energy out of her and making her feel sick. The large diamond was hard and cold, and reminded her of Cal's stare, which made her shudder. Without giving it a second thought, she chucked Cal's ring into the garbage bin that was located next to the sink.

She sighed happily, feeling as though a humongous weight had just been lifted from her shoulders, and got into the shower.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N thank you so much for your reviews once again Mrs. Christine Ryan :). I did realise things were moving really fast, but like you said I was just trying to really show the connection, i might slow things down just slightly between them during the next few chapters. Also, thank you once again TitanicFan, there is still a lot more to come with this story, you've got that right! :) And thank you for always complimenting my writing, it makes me feel great everytime. :). Please continue to leave reviews and tell me what you think, all of your support means a lot! I've only put Helga and Jack's POV's in this chapter. Here's chapter 16, enjoy! xx **

Chapter 16

**Helga**

Helga awoke to the sound of Fabri's soft snores. Sunshine was streaming in through the open motel room window at a slight angle, so it had to be later in the morning, at least 9:30 or perhaps even later, but she couldn't be sure for there was no clock in the room.

Last night had been unbelievable. After all of her fears and all of her worries about having never been with a man before, everything seemed to go perfectly, and she couldn't be happier this morning.

"Where's the fire!" Fabrizio yelped suddenly, startling Helga out of her thoughts. He sat up quickly, and looked around the room panicked.

Helga giggled loudly. "There's no fire Fabri! It's alright. You must have been dreaming." She explained, sitting up in the bed as well and taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sorry Helga! Did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up for a few minutes already. No need to apologize." Helga reassured him, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He returned this peck with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Last night was…" He began, trailing off.

"I know." Helga agreed quickly, letting him know she knew exactly what he meant. He didn't even have to finish his sentence.

He grinned widely at her, and then glanced out the motel room window. "It must be getting late, we should get back to the other hotel, Jack and Rose…"

Jack and Rose! Helga had completely forgotten about them, and all of Rose's engagement drama. What had happened between them last night while her and Fabri had been away? She hoped nothing serious, as Rose was engaged.

She was also hoping that Rose had told Jack about her engagement, or else Helga might have to. Rose had seemed like such a sweet girl, but if she was lying to Jack, well, Helga didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive her. Jack was such an amazing guy, and Fabrizio's best friend, it was only natural that Helga would want to look out for him as well.

"Let's go Fabri. I need to know if Rose told Jack about her engagement. If she hasn't, well, I'll have to do it myself." Helga said seriously, climbing out from beneath the sheets and retrieving her clothes that were scattered all around the room.

**Jack**

Jack was awaiting Rose's return anxiously. She had only been gone for 20 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to him. While he was awaiting Rose's return to his hotel room however, he was also awaiting Fabri and Helga's return.

They had been gone all night, and although he had been kind of glad that they hadn't returned during the night, because it had given him and Rose some much needed privacy, he wished they would come back now. He had to let them know what was going on between himself and Rose, and he also needed Rose back at the same time, so that they could decide what they were going to do next, where they were going to go, and what Fabri and Helga were going to do.

Did they want to join himself and Rose, or did they want to stay in Philadelphia? Helga had just been transferred here for the train company, would she be willing to leave? Or would she want to stay? And if she did decide she wanted to stay here for her job, would Fabri be willing to leave Helga behind? Or would he stay here with her while Jack and Rose went off their own way? Questions like this and many more spun around in Jack's head. He needed answers, and soon.

At that moment, the hotel room door swung open and Helga and Fabri entered, looking somewhat dishevelled.

"Hey! Where were you guys last night?" Jack exclaimed, rushing over to them.

"Oh, we got our own motel room." Fabrizio stated, looking Jack directly in the eye, and winking.

Winking? Had Fabri just winked at him? This was odd… had they… had Fabri and Helga… they must have! This was to weird. Jack acknowledged Fabri's wink with a small nod, to let his best friend know that he knew what he meant.

"So Jack, where's Rose? Did she go back to her own room last night, or…?" Helga inquired.

Jack nodded politely at her. "Yeah, Rose went back to her room last night, after a few drinks." When Helga turned away to look at the state of the room, Jack shot his own quick wink at Fabri.

His best friend smiled and nodded enthusiastically at Jack, letting him know that he also understood what he meant.

"Are you sure Rose went back to her own room last night?" Helga inquired yet again, narrowing her eyes in suspicion, and turning back to face Jack. "This room is a right mess!"

"Yeah." Jack replied, refusing to admit anything to Helga. He didn't expect her to understand, and he didn't really feel like being judged by her.

"Alright." She finally said after studying him for a few moments, her eyes still narrowed.

"Anyway, I talked to Rose last night about her engagement, did you two know she was engaged?" Jack asked them quickly, trying to get Helga's thoughts away from Rose and the state of his hotel room.

"Yes, actually." Helga replied, "Last night after we left we saw a newspaper in the lobby, there was a story on the front page concerning Rose's whereabouts, and the fact that she was engaged." She finished, sounding slightly irritated, her facial expression hard.

"Oh, well don't worry about it Helga. She explained everything to me. The man that she's engaged to, she doesn't love him. She wants to leave him. She can't stand him, or her mother actually, she's so unhappy with the life she's living now, she wants nothing more than to get away, and I'm going to help her do that." Jack explained to them seriously.

"Oh, but Jack, how on earth are you going to help her?" Helga questioned, her expression softening ever so slightly after hearing that Rose was so unhappy with her current situation.

"I'm going to take her away from here Helga. Away from Philadelphia. I have to, she told me how controlling her fiancé is, and she told me that he would stop at nothing to get her back. She told me she was going to call her mother this morning and tell her the engagement between her and this Cal guy was off. After that, we'll have to leave, and quickly. Before they track her down."

Helga's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion again. "She told you she was going to call her mother this morning? How on earth did she manage to tell you that this morning Jack if she went back to her room last night?"

"Shit." Jack muttered. "Fine, she stayed here for the night last night okay." He confessed.

"I knew it!" Helga cried, her face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Wait, why would you be happy about this?" Jack asked her, feeling extremely confused.

"You're Fabri's best friend Jack, and I saw the way you looked at her last night before we left. The reason we left in the first place was to leave you two alone, so you could have some privacy. Why wouldn't I be happy you two got together? It's obvious how you feel about her, even though it's a little soon. But hey, who am I to judge? Me and Fabri have known each other for what, a day? Pretty much the same amount of time as you and Rose. Plus it was pretty much written across your forehead last night." She explained to him, still smiling. Fabri, standing next to her nodded in agreement.

Jack exhaled in relief. "To be honest Helga, I thought you were going to give me some sort of huge lecture." Jack admitted, "that's why I told you she left last night."

"Well, since you were honest, I guess I'll be honest too. I was going to. At least, I was going to when I thought that she hadn't told you anything about her engagement. But since you've explained how things are between her and her fiancé, well, I'm happy."

"Good." Jack replied, smiling.

"So, if you're leaving today…" Helga began, but Fabri cut her off.

"You're going to leave me and Helga behind?" Fabri questioned, his dark eyes shining with sadness.

"Of course not!" Jack exclaimed, wondering why Fabrizio would even think such a thing. "I wouldn't do that to you Fabri, or Helga. I couldn't leave my best friends behind, simply for a woman. No, I'm letting you make the decision. I know Helga just started her new job here in Philadelphia, so I wasn't sure if you would want to come with us, but if you do, you're welcome to, and if you want to stay here, well that's fine to. But you guys should discuss it."

Fabrizio turned to face Helga. "What do you think Helga?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"Hey look, you guys don't have to make any on the spot decisions. Once Rose comes back, we're going to have to discuss where we're heading to first, once we decide that, we'll tell you, and then you can both decide whether you want to come or stay." Jack stated.

"Alright." Helga and Fabri replied, and nodded in unison.

So there they all sat, awaiting and anticipating Rose's return to the room. Together.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N It's been awhile since my last update, but not as long as in the past. I've actually been really sick the past 12 or so days, I had the flu thats been making it's rounds, so i couldn't really write. I'm feeling much better now, though I still have a terrible cough. Anyway, enough about me. Big thank you's to TitanicFan and Mrs. Christine Ryan for your reviews! Mrs. Christine Ryan, i am planning to get them on the Titanic, though that is still 3 years away as it's only 1909, and i'm not quite sure how i'm going to get to that point yet. I mean, i know what i want to do with the characters on the Titanic, and i know how i want to get them to Southampton, but it's just the space inbetween then and now i'm worried about filling. After i write chapter 18, I'm not quite sure what to do with the characters until then. Any ideas/suggestions would be super helpful from you and TitanicFan, and anyone else! :). TitanicFan, this is the chapter where you will find out how Rose's mother reacts to all of this! This chapter is only Rose's POV. Okay, i think this is a long enough A/N! Enough of my blabbering. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 17

**Rose**

After her shower, Rose quickly changed into a simple, yet beautiful dress that she had purchased the afternoon before. It was a short sleeved light pink number that hugged her figure and hung down to the floor.

She smiled at her reflection in the bathroom mirror brightly. What on earth would her mother say if she saw her in such a simple dress like this? There was no lace, no intricate beading, no layers, no different colors. Rose laughed happily as she realised she no longer had to care about what her mother thought. After she went down to the lobby and telephoned Ruth, she would never have to speak to her again. She felt free for the first time in her entire young life, and it was all thanks to the man she had met yesterday afternoon, and the man she quite possibly loved today. Jack Dawson.

Rose quickly made her way down to the lobby, feeling nervous, fidgeting with her hands as she walked and going over what she was going to tell her mother in her head. She knew her mother wouldn't be happy with the revelation that Rose was no longer planning to marry Cal, although she couldn't even count the number of times she had told mother she didn't have any feelings for Cal at all, that she felt nothing for the man, that she didn't feel love every time she looked into his eyes, instead she felt repulsed.

Rose thought back to yesterday morning, when she had had a yelling match with her mother about not wanting to marry Cal at all, and about wanting to be free. Her mother had somehow convinced her, for that moment that marrying Cal would be what was best, for everyone involved, and then her and Ruth had went off to look for wedding dresses for Rose.

Had that really only been yesterday morning? It felt like an eternity ago already, and it seemed that so much had changed in so little time.

She reached the lobby and made a beeline for the front desk where the clerk was seated. She knew she had to do this quickly, before she changed her mind, before she came to her senses, and realised exactly what she was doing, and what kind of trouble would follow. She would try to make this quick and painless, for both parties involved, like ripping off a band-aid. Sure, it would sting, for her mother, but Rose was almost positive Ruth would be more upset about the fact that the Dewitt-Bukater name would be soiled, and that she would be left without any money and working as a seamstress rather than the fact that Rose, her only daughter, was leaving and planning to never see or speak to her again.

The clerk was busy with papers, and didn't seem to notice Rose approach.

She cleared her throat quietly, "Excuse me sir?"

The clerk looked up at her startled. "Oh! I'm very sorry miss! I was just-my papers- I didn't realise!" He spluttered, his face turning pink.

Rose gave him a cheerful smile. "Oh, it's quite alright. I didn't mean to disturb you from your work. I was just wondering, if I might be able to use the telephone?" She inquired him.

"Of course, of course! Here you are miss!" He replied, handing her the receiver from the desk, and shifting the big heavy awkward body of the telephone towards her so she could dial the number on her own.

"Thank you very much sir. I greatly appreciate it" She replied with a kind smile, taking the receiver and dialling the familiar number of her house phone.

It rang once, twice, three times. Rose was feeling more and more anxious as the rings continued with no answer on the other end. Surely Trudy would have answered by now. Trudy was always required to answer the telephone before handing it off to whoever it was for. Rose could never understand why. Just because they were rich, it was required that the help answer the telephone? It made no sense to her.

Maybe her mother had gone out for brunch? That would make sense, if her mother was gone, Trudy wouldn't be going to great lengths just to answer the telephone, she might even be having a break. Perhaps she should just call back a little later. It was just as well, this way she could go up and talk to Jack, and decide what they were going to do before telling her mother she was leaving Cal and her.

She was about to hang up when her mothers voice finally answered.

"Dewitt-Bukater residence, Ruth speaking."

Rose froze, had her mother really just answered the telephone herself? What was the meaning of this? She knew she had to say something, she couldn't remain silent, she had called for a reason.

"Mother?"

"Rose? Is that you? Oh thank god! Where are you? Are you alright? Where did you disappear to? Did someone take you? Is this a ransom situation? How much money? Cal will pay it! Cal will pay it! He will do anything to get you back Rose! We've both been going absolutely insane with worry!" Ruth cried.

"Insane with worry Mother? I very much doubt that." Rose scoffed.

"What on earth do you mean?" Ruth questioned, sounding slightly calmer than before.

"Well, the only thing you would be worried about is your money, and how you would lose it all if I was truly gone, and the only thing that Cal would be worried about is the fact that he lost his prize. His future trophy wife, nothing more than a person to show off to all of the richest people in this god forsaken city, but not to worry, I'm sure he would find another, and one that would be just as pretty as myself no doubt." Rose explained, a hint of anger and resentment in her tone.

"Rose, you know nothing! Cal truly loves you! As do I! I only want what's best for you Rose!" Ruth replied, in what Rose supposed was a tone that was trying to sound sincere, but Rose didn't buy it for a moment.

"No mother. You only want what's best for yourself. Even if that means forcing your daughter to marry someone that she doesn't love, and never will." Rose replied, her voice rising as her anger became more and more evident.

Ruth said nothing, she was so silent that Rose wondered if her mother had simply chose to hang up the telephone, but finally, she spoke again.

"Well, it's obvious that you weren't taken. I can tell by the tone of voice that you're taking with me. Believe me Rose, running away is not tolerated in this household. You cannot run away from your life, and your responsibilities. You're getting married Rose, you can't do crazy impulsive things like this! Just tell me where you are. We'll come and get you."

Rose laughed obnoxiously. "You don't understand mother. I don't care that it's not tolerated. I don't care about my life their with you. I don't care about money. I just don't care anymore. I am now the boss of me! I can do, and go wherever I please, with whomever I like, and you cannot and will not stop me mother! I've never wanted to marry Cal, and I've decided I won't, because you will not make my decisions for me any longer! I've never loved Cal, and I've disposed of my engagement ring to him. I'm leaving him, and I'm leaving you. You'll probably never see or speak to me again."

"ROSALIND MARIE DEWITT-BUKATER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THIS. WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? WHO HAS CAUSED YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS? TELL ME RIGHT NOW." Ruth screamed into the receiver, absolutely outraged.

"No. It's none of your business mother. Nothing I do with my life is any of your business any longer."

"OH YES IT IS. I AM YOUR MOTHER. YOU ARE 16 YEARS OLD. YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE DECISIONS OR BE ON YOUR OWN. YOU ARE COMING HOME AND YOU ARE MARRYING CALEDON HOCKLEY, AND WE ARE GOING TO BE RICH AGAIN AND I AM GOING TO LIVE HAPILLY EVER AFTER." Ruth screeched.

Rose laughed again. "Mother, would you listen to yourself? You're going to live happily ever after? You have no concerns for me. Like I've been saying all along, it's all about you and it always will be. I'm not returning home and you can't make me." She replied. "Oh, and don't expect a post card." she added sarcastically.

Ruth chuckled darkly into the receiver. "Oh, Rose. Darling, do you not know me at all? Myself and Cal will find you eventually, sooner rather than later, and we will bring you back. We've already hired a private detective. All I need him to do is trace the number that you're calling from, and we'll be there to get you before you know it."

Rose eyes widened with fright. Her heart broke into a sprint in her chest, and her palms became sweaty, but she would not let it take over her voice. She made sure of that.

"Well, good luck with that." Rose replied, proud that no matter how frightened she was feeling, her voice didn't betray her. She sounded strong and confident that her mother and Cal wouldn't find her, which is not how she felt at all. In fact, she felt exactly the opposite.

"Thank you Rose, but I won't need it. We'll see you soon." Ruth replied darkly.

"Goodbye mother."

She hung up the phone. It was then that Rose realised the clerk was staring at her open mouthed. She pushed the phone back towards him slowly.

"I'm very sorry that you had to hear me, like that." Rose told him. She felt her cheeks growing hot. She had completely forgotten he was there, she had gotten so caught up in the conversation with her mother, she forgot he had been able to see her and hear the whole thing.

"It's alright miss. Are you alright? You look a little, shaken up." He replied, reaching out to touch her arm, in a gesture of friendliness and comfort.

Rose gave him a tiny smile, it was all she could manage. "I'll be fine. Thank you again."

She made her way back up the staircase and headed to Jack's room. She should have known her mother and Cal would do something like this, hire a private detective just to bring her back home. If what her mother had told her was true, and she was going to have him trace the call, then her and Jack would have to leave, and much more quickly than they had expected.

She knew that her mother and Cal would stop at nothing until they got her back, she hoped Jack could deal with all of this, she hoped he would still be willing to save her once she told him everything that had happened on the phone, and what was expected to come.

The joyful mood she had been in that morning when she had disposed of Cal's ring had disappeared completely, and left in it's place was nothing but fear and anger.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you TitanicFan for you reviews and your suggestions! They were all great, you gave me many ideas and i'm for sure going to use a good chunk of them, if not all (: . I honestly don't even know at this point how many chapters or how long this story is going to be. Now i just have so many ideas and so many things i want to do with this story, it could go on for quite awhile. So thanks to everyone who is going to stick with this story, especially you TitanicFan, as you are my biggest reviewer. You always review every chapter and make me feel great about my writing so thank you thank you thank you! If there are others out there reading this story, please don't be shy! Leave me a little review, tell me what you think, incorporate your ideas for this story, and constructive critism is always welcome! I tried to get every characters POVs in this chapter. Thanks to all, and here is chapter 18! Enjoy! xx **

Chapter 18

**Jack**

Jack was pacing the length of his hotel room. It felt like Rose had been gone an eternity, and his nerves were starting to get the better of him. What if it was too late? What if her mother and this Cal had shown up here and taken her away? If that had happened he would probably never see her again, and would never get the opportunity to save her, or to tell her how he felt. He loved her.

Jack knew this was ridiculous, he had only known Rose for a day, and he had already slept with her, and now was claiming he loved her. Yet last night, she had told him everything about her life and herself, and Jack had told her about his life and why he was here in Philadelphia, and he felt like they had known each other for a much longer period of time than just a day.

**Helga**

Rose still hadn't returned to the hotel room, and Jack had told her and Fabri she would once she had called her mother.

A terrible thought struck Helga. Maybe Rose wasn't coming back? Maybe she had already been caught. Helga felt awful. Jack had begun pacing, and she could see how nervous he was. She could tell he was thinking along the same lines as her. What if Rose had been caught?

"Jack?" Helga called to him softly. He didn't respond, just continued his pacing. "Jack?" Helga tried once again to capture his attention, and once again failed. Jack still didn't respond, or even turn his head to look at her. He just continued to stare aimlessly at the ground as he paced.

Helga turned to Fabrizio, and saw her own worried expression mirrored on his face.

"Jack!" She tried again, shouting this time. It was successful. Jack's head snapped upwards to look at her.

"Yeah?"

Helga knew this wouldn't be easy, but she had to ask. She needed to confirm that he was thinking the same thing as her.

"Do you think Rose…?"

"I don't know. She should have been back by now." Jack replied quickly, a pained expression upon his face as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

It was then that there was a soft knock on the hotel room door.

**Rose**

Rose took a deep calming breath before gently knocking on Jack's hotel room door. This was it. She was going to tell him everything that had happened between her and her mother on the telephone, and then they would have to flee.

The door swung open, and her eyes met Jack's. It was as though a wave of calm washed over her, as her own eyes met his gorgeous ocean blue ones. She loved these eyes, these eyes that always pierced her very soul.

**Jack**

A soft knock on the hotel room door made everyone jump. Jack walked quickly to the door, praying that Rose would be standing on the other side. Praying that nothing had happened to her, that no one had found her, and that she was ready to go away with him.

He opened the door slowly, and exhaled loudly as his eyes met Rose's beautiful emerald iris's. He had never been so relieved to see anyone in his entire life.

"Rose! Come on in." Jack exclaimed, not bothering to try to hide his joy that she had come back.

Rose sauntered into the room, and he closed the door behind her.

"Hello Fabrizio, Helga." She greeted them politely with a slight smile upon her lips.

Jack noticed instantly that the smile was not true, for it didn't touch her beautiful eyes. Something was wrong. Something was bothering her.

"So, what happened? Did you call your mother?" Jack inquired her, looking directly into her eyes and taking her small soft hands in his own.

"Yes Jack, I called her. I don't feel like going into great detail, but I will tell you that she did not take it very well at all, and I didn't expect her too." Rose began. "She told me that she and Cal had hired a private detective, and that they wouldn't stop until they found me and brought me back home, to wed to Cal. She told me that she would have this detective trace the call to my location. We need to do something Jack, and quickly. For if we don't leave soon, they'll surely find me, and if they find me, I hate to say this, I really do, but if they find me, I'm afraid you won't be able to protect me Jack. They'll just take me. Even if I'm kicking and screaming. It won't matter."

Jack listened carefully, and looked deeply into her eyes. Her beautiful irises were brimmed with salty tears. He didn't want to see her cry. He couldn't stand it. He could see she was afraid, and he didn't want her to be. He wanted her to feel safe, and happy, and he would do anything to make that happen.

"Listen Rose. We can leave right now, and even if they do find you, which I'm almost positive they won't, but if they do, I will do absolutely everything to keep you safe. To keep you with me. I promise." Jack told her, squeezing her small hands gently as he spoke.

Rose gave him a small watery smile, and a little giggle escaped her lips as a single tear rolled down her pale porcelain cheek.

"Rose, no. Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry." Jack whispered, moving his hands to cup her face gently and using a thumb to wipe away the tear.

**Rose**

Rose didn't know what she had done to deserve this. She could not understand what she had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Jack. He was so sweet, and he cared about her so much, that was obvious. He was promising he would do everything in his power to keep her safe. Again, knowing him for only a day didn't matter. It felt like she had known him a lifetime. She trusted this man, and always would. He was the reason she was going to be free. He was the reason for her happiness now, and forever. He would always be her reason. Her reason to be.

He didn't want to see her cry, so she wouldn't. She would pull herself together right now. She would be strong, and Jack would help her be strong. She sniffed, and nodded her head. "Okay Jack. No more tears." She replied.

**Fabrizio **

Fabri felt that the moment happening between his best friend and Rose was meant to be private, yet he couldn't bring himself to look away. He noticed that Helga was watching them too, and smiled to himself.

It was obvious how much Jack cared for this girl, even though he had only met her yesterday. He knew this was the real thing. After all, he had only known Helga about a day, or two at the most, so he understood how Jack felt. Helga was his soul mate, when true love strikes it's fast, and it's forever. Helga was his true love, and he had a feeling Rose was Jack's.

He listened to Jack explain to Rose that he would keep her safe, and Fabri knew Jack meant it. He was a man of his word, and always had been. Since they had been little, when Jack made a promise he stuck by it, no matter what.

What Fabrizio wondered now was, would he and Helga go with them. He knew that they were welcome to if they wished, but should they? Helga had her job here, and maybe Jack and Rose wanted to be alone. Maybe they would prefer it if they were alone.

While Jack and Rose continued to have their moment, Fabri grabbed Helga's hand and turned her body so she was facing him.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" Helga asked him, smiling widely.

"They are." Fabri agreed. "I need to ask you Helga, what do you want to do? Do you want to join them on their journey away from here, or do you want to stay? You know, it's really up to you. I'm fine with anything you decide." Fabri explained.

Helga looked into his eyes seriously. "Fabri, my job is here… We won't have any money if we go with them. How would we get by?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I don't know how Jack and Bella Rosa are going to get by either…"

Helga seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "But, if we go with them, there is strength in numbers. We could help protect Rose, if anything was to happen…"

"That's true." Fabrizio agreed.

"Maybe we should ask them what they want. If they would mind us tagging along. I know Jack already said he wouldn't mind, but we better take what Rose wants into consideration as well. Then we can decide." Helga replied.

Fabri smiled. This was one of the many reasons why he adored Helga. She was always so logical. "I think that's a wonderful idea." He said, leaning in to give her a gentle peck on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Big thanks once again to TitanicFan for your review!(: Yeah, i recently realised i don't really have to repeat what's going on when i change POVs, and it was kind of pointless, so i stopped doing that :p. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much, and i'm glad you've stuck with it, even after the long grueling months with no updates. (: . I do really enjoy writing it, but at times it's hard to find the time, with school, work, and homework. I'm still trying to keep the updates regular though. It's nearly 1am where i live, and i just wrote this chapter in about 20 minutes, because i realised it's been nearly a week since i updated, which means it's shorter than my previous chapters, but don't worry i'll update again soon! Here's chapter 19, enjoy! xx**

Chapter 19

**Helga**

Helga really didn't want to disrupt Jack and Rose. They were having a moment, and a truly beautiful one, but after her and Fabri had talked, she knew it was time for decisions to be made. She had heard Rose explain that her mother and that Cal person was trying to find her, and if they didn't act quickly, who knows what could happen. Helga liked Rose, she knew they could become fast friends, and she wanted her to be safe as much as Jack did.

"Jack? Rose? I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should start discussing, our options." Helga began.

Jack turned away from Rose to face Helga. "You're absolutely right! I'm sorry you guys, I just got carried away…" Jack trailed off, grinning like an idiot and turning back to look at Rose.

Helga laughed, "we could tell."

Jack turned back towards them, his blue eyes sparkling. "So, have you guys talked about everything? Have you decided if you're gonna come with us?"

"I'm not sure Jack. I mean, I would love to, and I would leave my job no problem, anything to be with Fabri." She began, turning to Fabrizio and shooting him a quick smile. "But, we're not sure that we wouldn't be a burden on you and Rose. Perhaps you just want to be alone…?"

Rose giggled. "A burden? Oh Helga! Don't be ridiculous! Jack and I would absolutely love it if you and Fabrizio came along. In fact, I'm insisting upon it. You two are coming with us whether you want to or not! You no longer have a choice in the matter, because I want you to, and I'm almost positive that Jack didn't want to say anything to influence your decisions, but he wants you to as well."

Helga smiled joyfully at Rose, and ran over to embrace her. "Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you! Me and Fabri would love to come along, like i already said, we just weren't sure... oh this is so exciting! I've never been anywhere in this world before, and now the possibilities are endless!"

**Rose**

Rose laughed loudly, and embraced the small Norwegian girl back. She liked Helga, and was glad she had found a friend in her. "You've never been anywhere in this world?" Rose questioned with a small smirk.

Helga pulled away. "Well, no where other than Norway, Chippewa Falls, and now Philadelphia." Helga replied, counting off the places on her fingers and smiling sheepishly.

Rose grinned. "Well then, you've definitely got a lot to see! Now that I know this, I insist that you and Fabrizio pick our first destination. Discuss it. I'm going to go and retrieve my things from my hotel room. Once I get back, we'll have to leave. So do hurry! I don't want to end up caught, and brought back to my old life by mother and Cal." She said with a small shudder.

"Of course. We'll talk about it right now! Oh, and Jack, you can have some say too." Helga replied with a smirk.

Rose smiled, "I'll be back!"

She dashed to her hotel room. This was so exciting. So unbelievably exciting. She had always been a people pleaser, but she had never realised the joy that could come out of giving a decision to someone that you truly cared about. Rose had always had her decisions made for her, and had always hated it. But there was something about giving this important decision to Helga and Fabrizio. Somehow, she knew it was the right thing to do.

The four of them were leaving, they were starting their journey, and they were going to start their journey off right. Rose felt like a giddy school girl. She had never been so excited about anything in her life, for their had never been anything at all to be excited about. At least, not since her father had died, and her mother had taken over her life. But all of that was over now. She had talked to her mother, and had cut all ties with her. She had thrown out her engagement ring, or perhaps a better word was rock, for it had done nothing but weigh her down and make her feel extremely uncomfortable. She was free now, and everything would be alright.

As long as she had Jack, Fabrizio and Helga, everything would be alright.

**Jack**

Jack discussed the possibilities of where to go first excitedly with Fabri and Helga. He had been shocked when Rose had so selflessly ordered Helga and Fabri to go with them, and he had been even more shocked when she told them that they would be the one's to pick their first destination.

They discussed every possibility quickly, their mouths moving like motors and their words jumbling together in their excitement. Sometimes, Fabri would start speaking in Italian without realising it, and Jack and Helga would have to remind him that they didn't know Italian, and if he wanted his suggestions to be taken into consideration, he would have to speak English.

Rose would be back very soon, and they would have to be decided by then. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as humanly possible, and Jack didn't blame her. Not at all. Not after what her mother had said to her about tracing the call and the private detective.

"I don't know, I think I would like to stay in America, at least for a little while. Actually, I think I'd like to see every inch of America before going on to bigger places. We're already here, might as well stick around, right?" Helga said excitedly.

"Sure thing." Jack replied, "but where do you wanna head first? As long as we start out far away from here. I don't want to take any chances with Rose's mother or Cal."

"Of course not. I completely agree." Helga replied seriously.

Rose burst through the door then, looking beyond excited. "Are we ready to go? Have we got a destination picked out?" She questioned.

"I think I have an idea." Helga replied, "but I think it should be a surprise."

"Perfect, I adore surprises. Let's head to the train station." Rose said.

"I agree, lets go get our tickets, and get out of here." Jack replied, giving Rose a quick peck on the lips.

So, our adventure begins.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Big thanks again to TitanicFan and Mrs. Christine Ryan for your reviews! (: Mrs. Christine Ryan, it's all good, and i'm doing my best to keep this story going (: TitanicFan, thank you for all the compliments, and suggestions on where they should go in the U.S would be very much appreciated! I don't know a lot about the U.S.A, as i don't live there, so i just kinda sent the characters on their way to this first location without any idea of how far away it really is from Philly, or how long it would really take to get there, ect. All though i did try to find out! :p. So any help with locations in the United States, States/cities you think the characters should visit, it would be super helpful! Thanks guys! xx**

Chapter 20

**Rose**

In a sense, Rose felt numb. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She couldn't believe she was running away from home, and everything she had ever known, to be with these people, whom she really didn't know at all. It was completely crazy. Ridiculous, or 'Impulsive' as her mother would have called it., and the truth was, she loved it.

Rose felt like a young adult for the first time in her life. Making her own decisions. It was fantastic. She could think of nothing but what lay ahead as her, Jack, Fabrizio and Helga all checked out of the hotel they had been staying at the past night and headed down to the Philadelphia train station.

It was here that Helga announced she had Fabri would go and buy the train tickets for all of them, and insisted that Jack and Rose stay behind, waiting on a nearby bench in the station. All though Jack knew where their first destination ultimately was, Rose herself didn't know a thing, and she didn't mind. She quite liked this.

"Jack, I'm so excited! As soon as we leave Philadelphia, it will all become real. It will no longer be a dream, or a fantasy. It will be real. It will be my life, and it will be with you." Rose announced joyfully, leaning in and kissing Jack open mouthed. Something completely frowned upon in the public eye, but Rose didn't care.

Jack pulled away, looked around and chuckled. "Hey now, don't forget about Fabri and Helga. They'll be with us too." Jack pointed out.

Rose grinned. "I know they will be. But you're the reason this is even possible. You're the reason I can leave this place, and never look back. Thank you so much, Mr. Dawson."

Jack laughed once again. "What did I tell you about all of this formal business?" He teased, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

**Helga**

Helga and Fabri approached the man working to purchase the train tickets. Even though she knew this was the right decision, and she was happy to be going with Jack and Rose, and Fabri, she couldn't help but feel nervous about announcing her resignation from this job. She would tell the man that was working, and he would tell their boss, ultimately ending her career in this field. She knew it was a chickens way out, but she just couldn't bear to face her boss.

"Hello Timothy." Helga greeted the man politely.

"Hey there Helga!" Timothy greeted her. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"I need 4 tickets to Los Angeles, and I also need to inform you, that I won't be coming back to Philly once I leave today. This is it. Could you please tell Mr. Sanders for me? I just don't think I could face him…" Helga trailed off.

Fabrizio grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and squeezed it. She felt instantly better. Comforted by this small gesture.

Timothy looked shocked. "Of course I'll tell him Helga. I'm sorry you're leaving. You were only here for what, a day? But still, I'm gonna miss ya."

Helga felt Fabrizio squeeze her hand even tighter, but she had a feeling this time it was not meant as a comfort, but out of jealousy at Timothy's words, and the way he had spoken them to her. This made her want to laugh. It bubbled at the edge of her lips, but she held it together.

"I know, I wasn't here very long at all. But things came up, I'm sure you understand. There are more important things going on with my life right now, and I have to tend to them. Be sure to tell Mr. Sanders that I was very grateful for the opportunity he provided me with, and I will miss working here dearly. Be absolutely sure to let him now how much I really appreciated it Timothy, that much is crucial. I don't want things to end up on bad terms between us." Helga explained to him.

Timothy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course! Of course, I'll definitely do that for you Helga. Not to worry." He replied, handing Helga her train tickets.

She looked them over quickly and realised their train was due to leave in 10 minutes. "Perfect. Thank you very much Timothy. I'll never forget this favour."

With this being said, her and Fabri walked away.

On their way back to Jack and Rose, Helga felt the need to ask him, about the hand squeeze.

"Fabri, were you…"

She didn't even have to finish her sentence. He gave her this look, that told her everything she needed to know, and she giggled. "Oh Fabri, you don't have to worry. I have eyes for you, and only you." She insisted, their hands were still intertwined and she squeezed his hand gently now.

"I know Helga. It's not you I'm worried about. I don't like it when other men speak to you like that. Like I am not even there." He growled.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Forget about it. I'll never see Timothy again. We'll be off in ten minutes."

"Timothy. What kind of a nancy name is Timothy." Fabri growled again.

Helga howled with laughter at this as they approached Jack and Rose.

"Hey, what's the big joke?" Jack questioned Helga, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing Jack. It's an inside thing." Fabri had to reply. Helga couldn't manage to stop laughing for long enough to tell them.

When she had finally managed to calm down, she announced; "Okay you two love birds. We've got the tickets, and our train leaves in less than ten minutes. Get ready."

"I know I'm not allowed to know where we're going, but I have to ask, will the train ride be long?" Rose inquired.

"Yes." Helga and Fabri answered in unison.

"Well then, I better find myself a neck pillow." Rose replied, somewhat seriously, causing everyone to burst out laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Once again my apologies for the lack of updates on this story. I've been writing a new fic, and the other one had sort of become my top priority for awhile there. I'm gonna try and balance it out again though, so don't worry! I will not leave this fic unfinished, no matter how long it takes to complete it :p. I'm very appreciative of reviews, and big thanks to all who have reviewed this story, especially the constant ones! Really appreciate it you guys! I actually wrote this chapter while i was at work today. Things got slow, and inspiration struck. So i pulled out my handy dandy notebook and wrote away. Then i came home, typed it up and here it is, finally. An update. Hope you guys like, and i'll try to update this one again in the near future. In the next 3-6 days. Enjoy! xx**

Chapter 21

**Rose**

Rose had successfully purchased a neck pillow with what little she had left of her cash, and their train was due to leave the station in approximately 4 minutes. Rose was feeling extremely nervous as the four of them boarded and made their way to the third class section.

Her heart beat increased considerably and her breathing became somewhat shallower. Jack who was walking directly beside her seemed to notice.

"Rose?" Jack said, his tone questioning, looking at her with concern in his deep blue irises.

"Yes…Jack?" Rose finally managed to gasp.

"Are you okay?" He inquired.

"I'm fine!" She gasped once again, without a moment of hesitation. Of course, this was nothing more than an outright lie, she was not fine, in fact, she felt far from it. She felt absolutely sick to her core with worry, and she could only imagine how she looked. She cringed inwardly as she thought of this. She probably looked wretched.

There was only a few minutes left before their train departed, and Rose couldn't help but think the worst, which is what had gotten her all worked up in the first place. What if her mother and Cal had somehow found out where she was at this very moment? She could just picture them bursting into the train, causing a dramatic scene, and taking her away. Away from her freedom, away from her new friends, Fabrizio and Helga, and away from Jack.

This final thought, the thought of being taken from Jack, was excruciatingly painful. Like a hot white light was burning every inch of her skin, like a giant hole had been punched through her chest, like her heart was still beating, but only just.

A few moments ago, she had merely felt sick, but now, now she honestly believed she might actually be sick. As the thoughts of being taken away from Jack consumed her once again, she couldn't bear it. She reached out and grabbed Jack's arm roughly with both hands, clutching onto his loose fitting shirt.

"Jack! I- I need to sit!" Rose exclaimed urgently, "I believe I'm going to be ill!" She gasped yet again, her breathing still shallow and uneven.

**Jack**

Jack grabbed a hold of Rose with his free arm, trying to help her out as best as he could, doing everything to keep her up and walking. She was nearly doubled over now, after mentioning she thought she was going to be sick, and still attempting to walk.

"Just keep hold of me Rose, alright? We're almost to our seats." He assured her, his tone coloured with the utmost concern for her. He prayed to god that she would be alright. He couldn't understand what was happening to her, or why. He knew she hadn't been fine when he had asked her though, and it was clear she was far from it.

Fabrizio and Helga, who were walking a few feet ahead turned back to face them.

"Oh my god! Is she alright?" Helga questioned, Jack's own concern now mirrored in Helga's blue eyes.

"I don't know. She just said she thought she was gonna be sick." Jack explained to them. "Where are our seats?"

"Right up here." Helga announced, her and Fabrizio leading the way.

Jack helped Rose sit, and looked over her again. Her breathing was shallow, her beautiful green eyes were swimming with moisture, and she was as white as a ghost.

He wanted desperately to ask her what was wrong, he needed to know what had brought all of this on. He needed to try to make this better, but he refrained asking her anything. He knew she wouldn't be able to speak quite yet, so he would have to try to wait patiently, until she could manage to calm herself down.

When they had taken their seats, she had let go of his arm, only to opt for the material of the shirt near his chest. He didn't say anything though, he honestly didn't mind. He just used his now free arm to rub her back soothingly, as he looked to Fabri and Helga. All of their expressions were ones of concern, and curiosity.

**Rose**

It had felt like an eternity to Rose, but they had finally managed to reach their seats on the train. She was still clinging to the material of Jack's shirt. She couldn't bear to let go of him. If her mother or Cal did in fact show up in these last few seconds to take her away, they would have to take Jack as well. They would not have a choice. She was not letting go of him.

She felt her body heaving then, and she turned her head quickly in the opposite direction, away from Jack, for the fear that she might get sick all over him. Her body was trying, it was trying desperately to be ill, but nothing seemed to be coming up. It was then that she remembered she hadn't eaten anything yet that day, and she was extremely grateful for that fact.

After a few more seconds, the heaving stopped, and she felt the train begin to move. Instantly, her breathing calmed and became more regular, and she felt that she might actually be able to form coherent words, and speak again.

She looked up at Jack, and saw that his gorgeous ocean blue eyes were still full of concern, and his eyebrows were pulled down in slight confusion.

"Rose? What was that all about? What happened? What was wrong?" He inquired her, sounding utterly confused.

Rose took a deep breath before beginning, for she knew she had to explain. She had behaved so oddly in those last four minutes. He definitely deserved an explanation at the very least.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I-" She stopped herself as she glanced across the aisle at Fabri and Helga, realising she had had quite the little audience, she now felt unbelievably embarrassed. "Oh god! It was so silly of me, so utterly stupid! I just suddenly thought, 'What if mother and Cal find me? And they take me away, in these final moments before the train pulls out of the station? I'm so close to freedom, and if they find me now, I'll lose it all. Freedom, Fabri, Helga, and you Jack." She finished.

The train was picking up speed, and she slowly managed to loosen her death grip from Jack's poor shirt and drop her hand. She looked deep into Jack's eyes, and found them… pained?

"Rose, I would never let them take you away from me. Never." Jack told her fiercely, pulling her into his arms, and gently placing a kiss a top her head.

Rose felt even more silly now for the breakdown she had just suffered. She should have known and trusted that Jack would never let anyone or anything come between them.

"I should have known that." Rose replied quietly, pulling away and gently brushing her lips against his.

"I'll always protect you Rose. Always." Jack assured her, as they gazed deeply into each others eyes.

Finally, she broke the gaze and looked over to Fabrizio and Helga. "I sincerely apologize you had to witness all of that." Rose said, addressing them.

Helga gave Rose a small comforting smile. "It's alright Rose. We understand. You were scared, and it's okay to be scared. But remember, we'll always be here for you, we'll always be looking out for you. All of us."

Fabri smiled and nodded enthusiastically in response to what Helga had just said.

Rose smiled and sighed contently as she leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. She then looked out the train's window, and watched Philadelphia, the only place she had ever known, and what had been her home for all of these years fade away.

She could not express how overjoyed and content she was truly feeling in words at that precise moment, so she decided to remain silent. She was leaving Philadelphia, she was leaving her mother and Cal, she was with Fabri, Helga, and most importantly, Jack Dawson.

Rose was finally free. Completely and utterly free.


End file.
